Summer of travel
by disneyfan1968
Summary: Next part of my What If series...Ben and Mal's summer tour.
1. Chapter 1

Summer of travel

Authors notes and questions:

This story will be written soon. Just looking for imput. I have a few more chapters for New Beginnings.

Is there any favorite king or Queen you'd like to see Mal and Ben visit?

Is there any activity you'd like to see them do, KEEP IT CLEAN PEOPLE!

Any other ideas, feel free to review and comment!

Thanks


	2. Help part two

OK

So we have a few votes for Merida, which was a given. A few for Mulan. That sounds good too. I am thinking Ariel as well.

My plan is Mulan, Jasmine and Aladdin, Snow White, Rapunzel and Flynn, Merida, Tiana, Ariel and Cinderella.

Now my next issue. I know Mulan lives in China. Merida we know too Dunbrock. Anyone have any idea what they are calling the other kingdoms are called in the world of Descendants? There is a map on line but I can't read most of it. I read Auroria, and assume that's where Aurora lives. I also read Charmington, which seems to me to be where Cinderella lives. Anyone else? Thanks in advance.

Thank you also for the other help!


	3. Sorry to keep you waiting

Hi Sorry there won't be any updates for a week or so. On vacation! Going to see Mickey Mouse!


	4. First stopChina

Heading out for the first stop.

Their first stop was to China to see the Emperor. Also they would be meeting up with Lonnie and her parents. They weren't expected in China until the 24th, but were leaving on the 21st. Adam decided for this first leg of the trip, a train trip to see the country sides as they travelled was just what Ben needed to work on his speeches, and Mal needed to see the country she one day may rule at Ben's side.

They met Hayley at the train station. Mal had never met Hayley, so she was excited to get to meet her. She wanted more little Ben stories, ones maybe Belle and Adam didn't know about. Once at the station the porter took their bags. What they would need only for China. Their clothing would meet them at each destination after that, other than a few everyday traveling outfits.

"Mal, this is Hayley. Hayley, our Mal." Mal moved to shake Hayley's hand, but instead she pulled Mal into a hug.

"I have been dying to meet you. I will say, I am glad things worked out the way they did. You and Ben are a much better fit."  
"Thank you." Mal said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Before she could go on a man from the castle came running up.

"Sire, Sara Beth sent these last minute documents to be signed." He handed them to Ben. Ben quickly signed them. He didn't have time to read them, and he trusted Sara Beth and knew the courier well. No one saw Adam take the papers from the courier.

"Ben." Hayley said, pulling him into a hug. Mal stood back and watched them. This heavy set woman who was about mid 40's with long blond hair, would be her companion for the next 60 days. Mal knew she had to get along with her, and she would try, but she still wasn't into all the touchy feely stuff. It was one thing to touch Ben. To hug her long time friends. An occasional hug from Belle and even Adam, but this woman…she wasn't quite ready for that.

Ben and Mal said their good-byes to Adam and Belle and boarded the train. Mal and Ben sat side by side, across from Hayley. They waved out the window as the train pulled away from the station. As soon as they were away from the station and moving fast enough that the press could no longer take pictures, Hayley looked at the young couple. "Ok, I want to set some ground rules. I am well aware that Mal have a birth control implant. " Ben and Mal exchanged worried looks. "I am not here to prevent you two from being alone, when situations like this arise. I am only here to keep Mal company when Ben has his Royal Duties to perform. That being said…" She closed the shade to their private traveling car, stood and moved to the door. "I will be in my private sleeping car. I expect you too to use caution when alone, but I won't stop you two from having alone time. Those weren't my orders." And with that she left. Ben and Mal exchanged a second look. Ben shrugged, and they both broke out laughing.

"I like her." Mal said while laughing.

"Knew you would." Ben said, pulling Mal closer. "So, alone time, that's a novel concept. What do we do with it?"  
"I am actually a little tired. Care to take a nap?"  
"Tell you what, you take a nap, while I work on my speech for The Chinese Emperor."  
Mal didn't answer, she just stretched out onto the bench on their travelling car, put her head onto his shoulder and promptly fell asleep.

About three hours later, Mal woke up as Ben received a phone call. "Hello Mom. I didn't expect to hear from you today." Mal could hear Belle's half of the call as she was close to the ear Ben held the phone in.

"Where is Mal?"  
"Did she do something, you sound upset?"  
"No, not her. Those papers you signed today? Where did they come from?"  
"Our usual courier brought them from Sara Beth, why?"  
"You almost made a huge mistake. You are lucky we trust that courier and Sara Beth."  
"Mother what did I do?" Mal looked at him with worry on her face.  
"You signed a marriage contract with Audrey. We are lucky your father took the papers from the courier. He was attacked after he left the station. If he had been carrying those papers it is very likely that contract would have been in Leah's hands as we speak, and you would be marrying Audrey after you finished at Auradon Prep."  
"HOW? Where would he have gotten them?" Ben asked putting his mother on speaker phone for Mal to hear better.  
"We traced his steps. He put the folder down at the coffee shop here at the station, he had gotten here before us. He had a coffee. The contract was slipped in then. Ben I understand you are in a hurry to get on your trip, but I assure you, they will try things like this again. You can not sign anything without reading them. That is the only reason Dad took them. BENAMIN FLORIAN you need to more careful! If you and Mal want to be together in the future, you need to be aware of everything around you. Rooms could be bugged with both audio and video. We have dispatched security that will meet you at the next train stop. Their pictures are in an email attached! Pay attention. This could have been huge."  
"I…Thank dad for me."  
"I will. He is dealing with the fall out now. Put Mal on the phone and leave her alone for me to talk to." Ben did as he was told.

"Mal, I need you to be aware too. This contract, oh heavens if she had gotten the signed copy, it would have been horrible not only for you and Ben but for all the Isle kids as well. I am counting on you and Hayley to keep Ben from doing anything else stupid."  
"Of course, I have a spell that can keep people from hearing anything said between whomever I choose. I was saying it as soon as I heard what was up. I can make sure that is said everywhere we go, no matter how much we trust them."  
"Good girl. Look, Ben isn't thinking straight right now, and it's because he is with you. I am not saying come home, but if he makes anymore mistakes Adam and I won't hesitate to have Hayley bring you home. I know it's not your fault…"  
"But Ben needs to be thinking clearly. I understand, I will make sure he is thinking clearly."  
"Thank you Mal. I knew you would understand. Please, don't think Adam and I blame you for this. I am just grateful we didn't say our goodbyes at the palace. That was the plan originally. If so Adam wouldn't have taken those papers away from the courier. I am going to email you the contract, you need to see what a mess he almost got not only you, but all the others here from the Isle, and the ones coming next term. The contract will be without Ben's signature of course, can't have that out there anywhere, they could use it. And Fairy Godmother has already erased the video from the platform of him signing things. Can't really tell what he is signing, but just in case. Do not let him sign anything, not even a receipt. We are telling everyone that either you or Hayley are signing for meals, rooms etc. I want Ben signing nothing, without reading it first. And little things that aren't important such as bills, etc, he doesn't need to sign. Have him come back in." Mal opened the door and found him about to sign for their dinner. She stopped him, handed him the phone and took the bill and signed it. "Queen Belle's orders, King Ben isn't authorized to sign that. Either Hayley or I from now on. Precautions." Mal told the waiter. Ben walked into the cabin while Mal dealt with the waiter.

"Mom I made a mistake, I look like a fool if I can't sign my own bills."  
"Ben, Leah could have people anywhere trying to get you to sign something again. Dad and I are reading the contract over. We would hope she doesn't try again or worse and change any of the wording of it. I am emailing it to Mal, read it. It was just plain mean! But for now, we have a few ways out of it if need be. Oh and do me a favor?"  
"Of course."  
"Get the Rose onto her left hand as soon as possible. That might help if we need it too. A promise is a huge thing."  
"Not a problem Mom. We kind of have an understanding between each other anyway."  
"Ben?"  
"Ok, so like she said yes weeks ago, but we didn't want the press to hear it. A 5 year, at least, engagement would be a huge deal. So we were gonna keep it to ourselves until we came back, then tell you and Dad."  
"Oh. Well congratulations Son. I am happy for you both, now change that ring!"  
"Yes mom." He said, and they ended the call. Mal came in with the food. She said a spell to make sure the food was safe, and then handed him a sandwich. Ben took her right hand and took the rose off. He placed it onto the left. Mal gave him a questioning look. "I told them. And they think this is gonna help cut back their attempts."  
"Oh, ok then." 

At the palace after ending the call, Belle found Adam. He was reading over the contract.

"Anything?"  
"Its loaded with crap. No previous commitment will be honored, any engagement will be ended and marriage will be terminated. As Ben is still only 17, Leah would take over ruling until he was 18. And I mean immediately. She drew up the contract on Audrey's behalf."  
"Well there is the issue, unless Aurora signed custody of Audrey to her mother, she can't make deals like this."  
"I will look into that, in the mean time, did you tell Ben and Mal to fake an engagement."  
"They are actually engaged. They were keeping it quiet because of the press, they plan to marry after college so a 5 year engagement seemed a long time, so they were keeping it on the down low."  
"Not a bad idea, before this. But it's a moot point if she plans to honor all of this, including this no previous engagements or marriages. But the fact that she drew up the contract and not Aurora and Philip is a plus." He picked up the phone and called a lawyer. "Kevin, good, have another Leah issue. She tricked Ben into signing a marriage contract. As of right now she doesn't have it. we do. Two things, one she made the contract not Audrey's parents. And second, if she never gets it is it valid….cause we can destroy it." Belle watched as Adam talked on. "Ok, destroy the original, but keep a copy without the signature. Right. And you don't think it's valid cause that you know of Leah doesn't have those rights. Ok. Thanks. I will do that."  
"Well?" Belee asked.

"So we need to make a copy of this on anything other than any legal type paper."  
"Mal has purple copier paper in her room."  
"Grab some. I will rip off the signature and destroy it now." He took a ruler, and cleanly ripped off the signature. He lit it on fire. Belle waited until it was all ash, then went for the copier paper. Once they copied it, the paper was tossed into the fireplace. The copy was then placed into their safe after it was sent to Mal's lap top computer.

Nothing came of the contract issue until a few days later, when Queen Leah arrived at their door. Belle and Adam welcomed her into Adam's office. They had just heard the kids and Hayley had arrived in China. The Rose on Mal's left finger, immediately caught the presses attention. Ben explained that he had asked on the train and Mal had agreed on the condition they finish school. They didn't define what finish school meant. But the news must have gotten to Queen Leah.

"I am missing a document that was signed by Ben."  
"All the paperwork Ben signed has left his desk. Sara Beth sent out the last of it the day after Ben and Mal left."  
"Well I never received it."  
"And what was this paper, I can have Sara Beth look for it."  
"I will search myself, thank you."  
"No one goes into Ben's office sorry."  
"I want my contract."  
"Contract?"  
"Find those papers." She said and marched out. After they were sure she was gone both sighed in relief.

"Have you heard from Kevin?"  
"He can't find anywhere legally that allowed her to make a contract between Ben and Audrey. He also said, Ben being 17 can't be held legally responsible for signing a marriage contract. He needs us. So if she had, gotten them for many reasons they would have been no good."  
"Thank Heavens for that. Ok, well Ben still needs to not sign anything. His signature out there for now isn't a great idea."  
"True. Are Lucas and Max in place?"  
"Yes. And Mal is spelling everywhere they go to have conversations kept quiet."  
"Good. He needs to be careful."  
"He knows."

In China the train was met by Lonnie, Li Shang and Mulan. They had dinner together. After dinner Ben had a meeting with the council. Hayley had time off while Mal hung out with Lonnie. Mal pulled Mulan aside and filled her in on what happened, she promised to make sure to watch whatever Ben signed.

"So, Mal how's thing so far?" Lonnie asked. Mal filled her in on the contract. "That old bat needs to give it up. Could you imagine what this country would be like if she ran it?"  
"I would rather not." Mal laughed back.

The two friends spent the afternoon together, shopping and sight seeing. Mal was glad to have time with Lonnie. She knew Lonnie was dating Jay and that made her family in Mal's new good book, but she really didn't know Lonnie that well.

"Have you heard from Jay?" Mal asked her.

"He calls when he can. I miss him. I watch his matches on tv when they are available, but as a new player Jay doesn't get much field time."  
"He knew that going into this. But well Jay does what he wants, and Tourney has become Jay's thing. I have missed a few matches, there was no wifi on the train strong enough to catch the games. But I caught high lights and Carlos has sent me plays Jay was in."  
"So how are Carlos and Evie doing without Jane and Doug?"  
"Well, Jane got a last minute invite to the same camp as Carlos, but they are studying two different things and only see each other at meal times, they both have said it's tough and intense. No free time really and they have only been there about a week. Evie is missing Doug something awful, but she can call him whenever she wants. Madame is in love with all the designs she made me for the trip. Especially the ones with the material Madame gave her to use. I had to wear them all and be photographed in them for her portfolio. She said and I quote, Evie I have been waiting for a natural talent to cross my path, my wait is over."

"WOW. Madame is a tough critic. I mean you know about her best and worst dressed list right?"  
"No, what is that?"  
"So a lot of the designers will critique each others works, but Madame is so good and so famous that no one says anything against her work, or her staff." Lonnie sat on a bench and pulled out her phone. She pulled up a list Madame made of the coronation dresses. "This is the one from coronation Day. She wasn't too bad on me, but Audrey…"  
Mal looked over the list. And what Madame wrote about some of the outfits that day shocked her.

'Audrey may be of the house of beauty, but that dress wasn't worthy of the name. Audrey herself is a natural beauty, but that dress didn't do her justice. And if she was going to be Ben's date in that dress, he was wise to choose elsewhere. Now the dress on his actual date, has potential. And for an unknown designer, it's not all together bad. A few tweaks here and there and it's a winner. (I amend my comment after seeing the dress transformed for the coronation after party, excellent work, the dress made an exquisite transformation from long to short.) Jane, daughter of The Fairy Godmother, should really get some help from Mom like Cinderella did. 'Fraid that child will need the same help her mother gave Cinderella. Lonnie Shang while the fabric and dress design were pretty, it was a typical style. I didn't hate it. Now the dress the designer of the King's dates dress, that blue number wasn't all too bad either, a typical princess dress. (Again the evening transformation made the dress much better.) so over all the following were of, Mal, Evie, Lonnie, I didn't hate them. Audrey and Jane. You ladies need new designers."  
"Wow she was tough on us."  
"That one was relatively calm. Read this one from a few years ago."  
Mal took Lonnies phone again and read the article.

The anniversary ball for the king and queens 18 anniversary was held last night, let me just say they should have all worn plastic bags because they would have looked better than some of the dresses I saw there tonight. I mean aside from the Queen herself because she wore on of my designs. Speaking of plastic bags, Queen Leah looked like she was wearing one Dark rose isn't the right shade for a woman of her age. And I understand this is the first color dress she has worn now that her year of mourning for King Stephan is over, but she needs to lighten that shade up a few degrees. And What about the rest of the house of Beauty, well Aurora in her blue, well…not very figure flattering. And Audrey. This was her first public outing as the future King Ben's girlfriend and if this is how she is gonna dress…my dear readers, we are in for a lot of writing from yours truly and a lot of negatives. I can whole heartidly say the house of beauty needs to be renamed tonight. And fire their stylist!

"WOW, she is tough."  
"She wasn't wrong." Lonnie pulled up a photo of the three ladies that night and Mal almost chocked on the water she was drinking. Queen Leah's dress looking like a deep rose colored bag had neck and arm hole cut out of it. Aurora's dress clung to her in all the wrong places and she looked awful. And Audrey looked like she was trying to look way older than she was. At 14 she had no cleavage and was trying to pull off a sleeveless dress with a sweetheart neckline that basically screamed, look I have no boobs.

"Can I just say, I have no fashion sense, I rely on others for that, but even I can see those three looked like they were dressed by a blind person. Audrey's dress….It just points out at 14 she still had no boobs." Mal and Lonnie laughed.

"From what I have heard they tried to get in to see Madame for the coronation, and were turned away. I guess too many years of bad reviews by not only Madame but a few others too, really put their names on the worst dressed list."  
"There is such a thing?" Mal was shocked, and was actually beginning to worry.

Lonnie pulled it up. "There is one for each age group. No worries Mal."

She showed her the one for their age group.

Mal Has an excellent sense of fashion and a personal designer.

Evie Excellent sense of fashion and an excellent designer would love to work with her

Lonnie Much improved

Jordan While sticking to her cultural heritage, an excellent dresser

Jane. Most improved

Audrey

"She had no comment about Audrey?"  
"Oh she did, Queen Leah ranted and raved until they took it down. It said, bottom of the list is the only place for this fashion don't."  
"When did the list come out?"  
"She does these lists yearly. They are due out the end of August. Mal you made the top!."  
"But she made this list before she gave Evie her internship right?"  
"For sure. Why?"  
"Just didn't want her to be biased."  
"Oh, no she only critiques those she doesn't design for or work with. Evie and most likely because of Evie's working with you, and intern most of us will be off the list next year. Hey Audrey has a chance next year since Evie designs for the rest of us other than Jordan." Lonnie and Mal laughed.

The girls headed back to the hotel and Lonnie left Mal there. The next day she and Ben were going with Mulan and Lonnie sight seeing and then later that night the dinner with the Emperor. Mal met up with the security guards who had been checking the room, Mal also knew that one of them had been following her all day and she understood why.


	5. China continues

**(Author's note…I AM SO SORRY. I have been absent. MAJOR writers block. I had a plot line that most fans won't like stuck in my head, and needed to write it out to get it out of my head. I may someday post it as a side piece. But it isn't in the time frame of this story yet so it will stay on my desktop for now. I have only this chapter written, but will be getting into the trip as soon as I can. Again sorry and thank you for your concern over my absence!) You guys are the best! p.s. Agrabah is next after China**

Chapter 2

Ben joined Mal and Hayley for breakfast. He had come in late and he hadn't seen Mal or Hayley since they left the train. "Morning ladies. How was yesterday for each of you?"  
"Fine thank You Ben. Got to shop a little and see the sights." Hayley added. "You two are all set for today?"  
"Yes, thank you." Hayley smiled, took her breakfast and left. Ben shook his head, but Mal smiled.

"Yeap I like her." Mal smiled back at Ben. "I had fun with Lonnie. We had a blast, we spent a while talking too. I learned a lot."  
"Good. She is after all Jay's girlfriend. Ready for sight seeing?"  
"Yes, camera is charged and ready to go."  
"Ok Mulan and Lonnie will be meeting us outside in half hour."

Ben, Mal, Mulan and Lonnie started their sight seeing tour by taking a rickshaw. As they travelled around the city, Mulan told them about her time before she took her fathers place in the army. Ben was somewhat familiar with her story, but for Mal, it was new. She listened with interest. After a while, the topic of conversation turned to business, and Lonnie and Mal were left on their own to converse again. Mal listened to Lonnie tell her about the places they were looking at, while Mal took tons of pictures.

After lunch they returned back to the hotel for dinner with the Emperor. Ben had already spent the day before with the Emperor so he was comfortable with dining with him again tonight. Mal on the other hand was nervous. She was ok with meeting the other royals in the other countries, as she sat on the council with them. But this was different. The Emperor was one of the few seated royal houses under Ben's rule that was all for Ben's proclamation to have Mal and her friends come over from the isle.

Mal put on the gown Evie designed for her of a lovely purple brocade material. She looked at her reflection and wondered what she should do with her hair. Oh, well she's try to face chat with Evie and ask her. She missed her friend anyway, this was a great excuse to call her.

"M! How is China?" She asked answering on the first ring.

"Amazing, beautiful." She smiled. "How do I look?"  
"Your hair?"  
"Why I am calling, what should I do?"  
"Bun like I did for coronation?"

"I'll try."  
"If not pull it all back to the nape of your neck and clip it with the clip Ben gave you."  
"Ok. Thanks E."  
"See you soon."  
"Count on it." Ben knocked on the door, Mall called for him to come in as she ended the call with Evie. "Just give me a minute, I have to fix my hair." Mal tried the bun to no luck, she pulled it back instead clipping it in place.

"Lovely as always."  
"Ben you don't have to lie." Mal teased.

"I'm not."

"Does the Emperor speak English?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh good." Mal sighed in relief. They left in the limo and arrived at Jade palace to find Mulan and her husband Li Shang waiting for them on the palace steps.

"Welcome to the Jade Palace, Mal. Welcome back Your Majesty." Mulan greeted them. Mulan bowed.

"Thank you." Ben said bowing.

"Thank you." Mal said copying Ben.

"Please follow us." Li Shang said, taking his wife's arm. Ben took Mal's.

Mals eyes couldn't take in all the beauty of the Jade Palace. She wished it was proper manners to take pictures, but she knew pictures weren't a good thing to take in someones home. The art work was incredible.

"Beautiful." Mal said louder than she wanted to.

"Thank you Lady Mal." The Emperor said. Mal had been so busy looking all around she failed to notice that they had stopped walking and had been joined by the owner of all this beauty.

"Your Majesty." Mal addressed him with a bow, now that he had addressed her first.

"Welcome to my home, and to you Benjamin welcome back."

"Thank you sire." Ben said with a bow.

A young servant girl walked over to the Emperor and spoke to him in Chinese. 'Dinner is ready' Mal heard the young woman and clearly understood her. She was surprised that she spoke English.

"Let us go into the dining room." The Emperor said, he held out his arm and Mulan moved onto his arm. Li Shang followed then Mal with Ben.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Your fine." Ben whispered back.

"Are you sure?"  
"It matters not what you're your man thinks my dear, but what your host believes, and I am pleased with your reaction." He smiled at Mal, and she blushed. And she began to relax.

As dinner went on Mal sat back and enjoyed the conversation. She was proud of Ben and how well he and the elder royal were relating. Mulan noticed that Mall wasn't a part of the conversation and brought her into the mix. "You Majesty, Mal is quite an artist."  
"I have heard this. I believe you have done several royal portraits?"  
"Yes, Sir." Mal answered, the nerves coming back.

"Mal is very talented sire. She is able to create them mostly from memory. Sometimes she uses a photo for deatail, but the subjects don't have to sit for them." Ben said as he was scrolling through his phone to show the older man Mal's work.

"You are indeed a talent." He smiled at the young fairy.

"Thank you."  
"How are you enjying China my child?"  
"It is so beautiful. I had a wonderful time yesterday with Lonnie, and again the morning with Mulan. I may have to buy more memory cards if I keep taking so many pictures."  
The Emperor laughed. "our city is beautiful, I agree with you."  
"Breath taking."

"Benjamin when do you and your lovely young lady have to leave and head on to your next stop?"  
"We leave for Agrabah tomorrow evening after dinner with the Fa's."  
"And what are your plans before that?"

"Shopping and packing."

"Well, I wish to give you a tour of Jade palace. May I?"  
"Ben?" Mal asked, pleading for him to agree with her eyes.

"Did you and Lonnie get enough shopping done?"  
"Pretty much. I only need something for Carlos."  
"You can stop on your way from our home." Shang said. "We live in walking distance to your hotel, you can walk home from dinner and shop, the shops are open till well past 11:00."  
"It's decided. I will send my car at 10:00. And please feel free to bring your camera Mal." Mulan looked surprised. Mal didn't see that.

As they walked out, Mal and Ben following Mulan and the Emperor, Mal could hear the two friend talking. Ben didn't seem to react to the conversation, but Mal heard it. "Have Lonnie come too." The Emperor said to Mulan. "She would love that." Mulan answered. Mal smiled, Lonnie had mentioned to her on their first day that she had always wanted to go to the palace, but its forbidden to go without an invitation. Lonnie would be thrilled to finally be invited.

"Why are you smiling?" Ben asked.

"Didn't you hear them?" Ben shook his head. Mal just figured Ben hadn't been paying attention. "He told Mulan to have Lonnie here too. She told me she's always wanted to see the palace.

"No, I missed that."  
"Distracted I guess." Mal agreed.

"Perhaps." He said with a wink.

The next morning, the royal coach arrived to take the three teens to the palace. Mal could feel the excitement coming off Lonnie. The Emperor greeted the three teens warmly, as if they were life long friends. He even gave them a personal tour. He had a story for every piece of art in his collection. Mal clicked away with her camera. Lonnie was thrilled to be in the palace.

Once the tour ended, the three thanked him for the tour, and took the coach to Lonnies home. As they walked towards the door, Mal heard two maids remarking on how Mal had been allowed to photograph so much of the palace, parts no one ever before had permission to shoot.

"Ben, I took a few shots with His Majesty in them. I think I will send him a portrait as a thank you."  
"I think that's a great idea."  
"So I was the first person to photograph in some of those rooms." She stated, not asked.

"What makes you think that?" He asked, but looked at Lonnie for confirmation, she nodded yes.

"I heard a few maids talking about it."  
"Are you sure Mal. The house staff, don't speak anything but Chinese."  
"Not sure where I heard it, but I heard two girls talking about it."  
"Ok. But not sure by whom." Lonnie said. Ben shrugged, wondering if perhaps Mal had heard something from another room where there were people who spoke English. He had only seen staff in the halls. But he knew the Emperors office staff spoke English, and well Fairies are known for excellent hearing.

Mal and Ben had a wonderful and more relaxed dinner at Lonnies. After dinner Lonnie decided to go with them to shop a little. She wanted Mal's help buying something for Jay's birthday. After finding a black and red kimono for Carlos. Mal and Lonnie went on to shop for Jay, Ben went to shop on his own. Mal helped Lonnie pick out a sword, that Mal knew Jay would love. She also picked out a kimonos of royal blue for Ben and his father. She picked out a lovely pair of pearl earrings for Belle. She hugged Lonnie good bye and went back to the hotel.

They packed in their own rooms and were ready to leave at 9:30. They went with Hayley for the train station. After the incident at the first station, their travel plans that were originally put out for the media had been changed by the new body guards. Neither Mal nor Ben saw them after they first arrived in China, but there were always with them. Mal could hear whoever was following sometimes quietly talking to one another. They boarded the train, now the only way they would be traveling. It had become a private train for Ben, Mal and Hayley. They would move from kingdom to kingdom onboard. And their time schedule was changed. Originally they would have had another two days in China, but they were trying to change it up a little.


	6. Heading to Agrabah

Agrabah

Mal was excited to be heading back to Agrabah. She looked forward to seeing the friends she had made when she was in school here. Aziz being a year older than Mal and Ben had graduated from Agrabah Academy a few weeks ago. Mal and Ben had attended the ceremony along with Belle and Adam. While they were in Agrabah this time, Jasmine had planned to host Aziz's party. She had put it off until now, due to her schedule, and she knew Ben and Mal would be coming early in their trip across Auradon.

As the train travelled from China to Agrabah, Mal spent time looking over the pictures she took, trying to choose just the right one for her to paint for the emperor. She had plans to have lunch with Gwen and do some shopping. Mal added painting supplies to her list of things she needed. At least in Agrabah she knew where to get the things she needed.

Ben looked up at Mal as she flipped through the pictures on her lap top. Her attention on nothing but the task at hand, he had time to watch her. He loved to look at her. When she was concentrating, especially while she was creating, she would often put the tip of her index finger on her lips, her thumb pressed against her chin. She would lean on her elbow and her concentration on the task at hand unbreakable.

Mal looked up and caught Ben looking at her. "Can I help you?" She teased.

"Just watching you work."  
"MMM, ok." She laughed and went back to her work. She continued to flip through the pictures until she finally came across the one she loved most. "Ben, what do you think of this one."

She showed him a picture that had a mirror in it. In the mirror you could see the Emperor. Ben nodded.

"I took the picture because I liked the details on the mirrors frame. I had no idea the Emperor was in the reflection."  
"I think it's perfect, if I remember correctly that mirror was given to him by his late wife's family."  
"I do remember something about it, but I was so busy looking at the beautiful décor, I didn't really hear what he was saying. Then this has to be it."  
"Good." He said. Then patted the chair next to him. "How about you come sit with me for a while now."  
"Sure, I am done for now." Mal said, closing her computer, and sliding onto the bench next to Ben. He put his arm around her, and pulled her close.

Mal drifted off to sleep after Ben had her lay down on his lap so he could go over his most recent emails. He read at least a dozen before he came across one that cause him to jump up. Mal hit the floor.

"Oh, Mal, sweet heart, I am so sorry. I…It was this email. Read it." Mal shook off the sleep, and stood up and joined him back on the bench of the railcar.

Mal pulled Ben's laptop onto her lap. She read the email.

Your Majesty,

My name is Kelsey. I am an employee at Computer Warehouse. We work on computers, add memory…" Mal stopped and looked at him. "Ben this sounds like an ad to get you to send your computer there."  
"Keep reading, you'll see it." He pointed back to the screen.

"add memory, remove viruses and restore lost information. I am writing to you today because of information I believe you needed to hear. I recently had cause to restore a laptop that had gained a virus. The owner was an older lady who had no idea what she had downloaded. Her daughter sent the computer to us to restore. We were asked to back up the computer and save the data in case she was to do this again. As I searched the search history to see where the virus came from I came across a search history, ways to make a person with fairy dna ill, but not others and for effects of iron on persons with fairy dna." Mal looked up. "Ben's who's computer is she talking about?"

"Read on."

"Then when I pulled the work order I realized that this computer came from the House of Beauty. The owners information inside the computer itself said Queen Leah. I have completely downloaded her search history as ordered in the work order. We have it here as a back up also as per the work order. We are currently investigating, as this information is involved in a criminal case, any further information and have already notified the proper authorities. As this involves, the Lady Mal, we felt it necessary to inform you as well. At this time the House of Beauty has not been informed that we have found this information. This was ordered by the police. Your humble servant, Kelsey."

"BEN! We have her. She knew….she knew I was going to be poisoned. Wait. I…I need to call Mrs. Potts. I remember something that surprised her about that day." She pulled out her cell phone and called the cook.

"Hello." Her cheery voice filled the car, as Mal had called her on speaker phone.

"Hello Mrs. Potts, Its Mal and Ben."  
"Hello dears, how was China?"  
"Wonderful. I have great pictures to share, but I have to ask you something. Do you remember when I was poisoned?"  
"Awful day dear, how could I forget."  
"Do you remember telling us, you were surprised that Queen Leah didn't serve the tea, that she always served the tea."  
"I do yes, now that you say it. Why?"  
"Where did you hear that?" Ben asked.

"I have a friend in that kitchen, Grace. Her mother and I have been friends for years. Grace told me that Leah was lurking around the kitchen for days leading up to your visit. Barking orders, inspecting the silver and so on. She said that was what made Kevin so upset, not just the fact that he was passed over for the promotion. Grace said everyone heard him saying somehow Leah needed to pay."  
"but no one heard him say how?"  
"Didn't a dish washer hear him on the phone?" Mal asked  
"Yes, but she was later proven wrong." Ben added. "There was a reward for information and she wanted it. He was never heard saying anything other than Leah would pay. Many heard that from him." Ben finished.

"Ben, dear why did you two call?"  
"Who told you that Leah always serves the tea?" Mal asked.

"Grace did. And really it's common for the oldest female family member to serve the tea. So when Grace told me Aurora served it that day I was curious."  
"Mrs. Potts, did Grace see Queen Leah in the kitchen the day we went there for tea?"  
"Yes dear. She said she was lurking around nit picking. In fact she was upset they chose the tea service they choose and demanded, they switch to the other one. Thing was Aurora had requested the blue set and Leah changed it to the pink."  
"Thank you Mrs. Potts, you have been a huge help. Can you have mom or Dad call me after they finish with their meetings today." Ben asked looking at his watch, knowing it was still early and that the King and Queen were busy covering his schedule.

"Of course Ben dear. Are we on to something?"  
"About the day Mal was poisoned, yes."  
"I'll make sure they call you."  
"Thank you. Have a wonderful day."  
"You too dear, both of you."  
They ended the call, and started to put the facts together. That Leah had researched the iron poisioning, she actually never touched the tea service to serve it to Mal, yet tradition warranted that she should have. She was lurking for days in the kitchen when she never was before, and lastly changed the choice of tea service. Ben called the head of the police department.

"Chief Forbes."  
"Chief, King Ben."  
"I was wondering when we'd hear from you, you heard from the computer repair person?"  
"Yes, and we have other important information." Ben filled him in on what he and Mal had put together.

"That is helpful, thank you Your Majesty. We are putting together the case, once we have everything in place we will notify you. We have already contacted your parents."  
"Keep me informed, and no one else but myself, Lady Mal and my parents. Have they returned the computer back to Queen Leah?"  
"To Aurora actually, Leah is still on vacation until Monday, but we have everything they found. The computer people basically dumped everything they could before they restored it. They factory reset the computer, so Leah will still think everything is lost. She may let her guard down. We heard she tried to trick you into signing a marriage contract. They made a dummy back up of her files and photos that they will restore later when she complains. We are waiting to see what she says and how she reacts. They actually pulled a lot off of it. Our experts are searching it now."  
"Very good. Keep me informed." Ben hung up. "They gave the computer back but they have everything including things deleted in her search history at the police station."  
"Ben are we actually thinking Leah poisoned me?"  
"I think it's looking that way."  
"Oh wow."

Mal and Ben went over the information again. Ben waited for his parents to call. Around 6:00 the secret service men brought their lunch, stating Hayley would be eating in her cabin. Ben and Mal were just starting to eat when Belle called.

"Ben, I take it the computer people contacted you, or was it the Chief?"  
"The computer tech. Mom, I have a question, you have been in Aurora's castle for tea before correct?"  
"Of course. Why?"  
"Where do they keep the tea service?"  
"Which one? They have several different colored ones for different kingdoms. Just as we do. You will use the correct service depending on the house you are hosting."  
"Who would they host if it was blue?"  
"Us."  
"And Pink?"

"Pink would be their home service. They wouldn't ever use that to serve guests. As for where they keep them, I believe they are kept in the cabinets in the tea room."  
"So she could have placed the iron powder into the home service unseen?"  
"Ben, are you saying…."  
"Yes mother. They served us with the pink set. And according to Mrs. Potts' friend in Aurora's kitchen, She was furious they used the blue set and demanded they use the pink."  
"Ben, I remember Aurora looking oddly at the set when it was wheeled in." Mal remembered.

"We need her to mess up just one more time so we can catch her." Belle admitted.

"Well she has her computer back, and will be back soon to the palace, as Audrey starts summer school Monday. We have the copy of the contract she tried to get a hold of."  
"What if we give her the contract. We know she had no legal right to send it since she had no legal right to marry off Audrey." Ben suggested.  
"No, I don't want her having her hands on that contract." Mal objected.

"Mal is right Ben, we do not need her having her hands on your signature on that contract, even if it isn't legal now, all she would need to do is get Aurora and Philip to sign over their rights to guardianship of Audrey and it would be valid."  
"I guess it's true. I wonder how she will mess up?"  
"We will wait and see. We have to think about what we will be doing with her once we have all the proof we need."  
"The Isle." Ben said.


	7. Heading to Agrabah part 2

"Ben, you can't….they will destroy her. I am all for punishing her, but the isle…..you just can't…well not forever….maybe a few weeks, a taste of what she feels I need to go back to." Mal said feeling the evil flood over her, revenge was a strong feeling she had to push back down and fast.  
"Mal are you suggesting a brief sentence?"  
"A month or so. Just so she can see what life on the isle is like." Mal clarified. "She can't be alone though, she will need someone there to watch her, keep her safe. They figure out its her and they will take her hostage for sure. Oh as much as I would pay to see that….we just can't."  
"She's right Ben. We are trying to get people off the isle, not add more." Belle added, reminding them both she was still on the phone.  
"Are you both nuts? She tried to kill you Mal. I don't understand why we aren't arresting her now!"  
"Relax Bennyboy." Mal said taking his hands in hers. "She will pay, we will find a way to punish her properly. I think a little scare that she might end up on the isle might be a good start."  
"What are you suggesting Mal?" Belle asked

"We let her know that Kevin has been sentenced and is being sent to the isle. We don't put him there obviously, but maybe if she sees that what she did caused an innocent man to be sentenced to the isle, might make her think she is in the clear."

"or it could make her cautious and nervous. And it might cause her to cover her tracks."  
"She knows nothing about computers, as far as she knows her search history is gone. She will think she is all set. I have a feeling by the end of the summer she will try something else, and we will catch her."  
"Mal you are rather certain." Belle pointed out.

"One of my classes on the isle is paying off… evil schemes. We were always warned never to get to comfortable with believing your plans were working out, that was when it always fell apart." Mal said quoting her teacher."

"Guess dragon hall taught you something after all."  
"Not funny Ben, honestly." Belle scolded her son. "But history does show that once the criminal gets too comfortable in their success, they make a mistake. And while we wait for her to make that mistake, we will come up with an adequate punishment."  
"I know one thing is certain, her title will be stripped." Ben said rather firmly.

"Agree, she doesn't deserve to continue to hold a title, and that will give Aurora and Philip full rights to their thrones, about time too. That will make things a little better in Auroria." Belle agreed. "Ok, this stays between us and Dad for now."  
"Absolutely." Mal and Ben agree.

"I'll talk to you two later we will see you at the end of the week at Aziz's graduation party. I do not believe Audrey or her family were invited." Belle hung up.  
"Audrey was never really friendly with Az while he was attending school in Auradon. I doubt she will even realize there is a party for him this week. She'll be busy at summer school anyway." Ben added.

"She will be seriously unhappy when she finds out most of our group of friends will be there." Mal added, yawning. She started eating her now cold dinner. But it was still food and she didn't care. Ben being used to things a certain way had a harder time eating the cold food. He watched Mal, wondering what other hardships she went through on the Isle. She had promised him one day she'd tell him more.

"Mal, I know you said you'd tell me when you are ready, but what was a typical day on the isle like?"  
Mal shrugged and decided now was as good a time as any to fill him in.

"I would get up, get dressed and head out to school, Dragon Hall."  
"No one woke you, no one fed you?"  
"Not since I was 4." Mal said rather coldly.

"I guess I was spoiled." Ben said sadly

"Ya, think?" Mal asked sarcastically. Ben looked so sad, Mal had to turn away.

"Sorry, please go on."  
"So I would sneak into the goblins coffee shop and grab a coffee. If they caught me I would tell them I'd pay later, but they knew I never would. If I was lucky I'd find something to snatch to eat as I headed across town to school. If not I would steal someone youngers lunch for breakfast, then another kids for lunch. Carlos or Jay would usually be hanging out near the door, if I needed brains or muscle I would find them, otherwise go to class. Believe me classes were way different on the isle. Selfishness, Evil schemes and plots, how to train a sidekick or minion, just to name a few. After school we'd go follow through with any wild idea I came up with, or just go find trouble. Sometimes alone, sometimes with the boys."  
"Wait, what about Evie?"  
"Remember she was Castle schooled because of the whole birthday party thing? She had only just returned to school a few weeks before you called us here."  
"Invited." Ben corrected.

"invited, anyway, I'd stay out until it got dark, unless Mom ordered me to do something for her, or to be home at a certain time. I would come grab something somewhere to eat, then sneak in. I would draw, as long as my mother was either sleeping or out. She didn't like the drawing, the tagging I did about town was fine, but drawing, was to goody-goody for her."

"No supper waiting for you?"  
"Only if she was feeling generous, which was like never."  
Ben looked so shocked as he asked, "So you basically stole everything you ate, every day?"  
"Pretty much. Actually Evie was the only one of us who had a clue how to make a meal, or even had anyone cook for them. Just about everything I had was stolen. My clothes, art supplies, even my bedding. Mother wasn't actually the nurturing type."  
"Really no real meals, not even at school?"  
"No, you needed money to eat at school and mother didn't think as the unelected ruler of the isle, she felt things should be given to us. No one else thought that. I had to be tough so I never told my mother that people didn't just given me thing because I was her daughter. She would have thought me weak for not standing up and demanding it. I just didn't want to deal. Stealing it worked for me."

"But no one cooked for you?" Ben still didn't quite understand.

"First real home cooked meal I ever had was here, from Mrs. Potts. School meals were great don't get me wrong, but there was something about that meal she made…" Mals voice trailed off.

"Love. That factors into everything." Ben said squeezing her hand, then lifting it to his lips for a quick kiss. He remembered that day. Everyone was so nervous. His parents to see who Mal really was, and Mal facing Ben's parents.

"Until I came here, I would never have believed it, but now…I see so much clearer. You have to admit though life here isn't without its evil? I mean nothing like our parents, but still."  
"You have a point, Queen Leah is cruel and selfish, and Audrey is following in her footsteps. One of Dads projects now that he is retired, is to reevaluate the isle. After we return from our tour, he is planning to organize a committee to look over all the residents and their crimes. They are thinking of releasing some. I mean people like Jafar, Evil Queen and Cruella will be still there, but some sidekicks and lessor criminals might be released, and their families as well."  
"Why your Dad and not you?"  
"Dad is in charge of the isle."  
"You have to take one thing in about that, they might not have been bad, evil criminals at first, but they have been locked away for over 20 years on an isle with nothing but evil and crime promoted. They will need to be rehabilitated."  
"A great point, I'll tell Dad next time we talk. Maybe you can help him, on that committee?"  
"If I have time." She said closing her eyes. Ben figured Mal had, had enough talking and let her rest. "I need to talk to you about Anthony Tremaine."  
"OK." Ben waited. Mal filled him in on what he had tried to do to her back on the isle. Ben took a deep breath, not sure if he should be upset with her for allowing Anthony to be chosen, or proud of her for forgiving and forgetting. "We will watch him."  
"I should have told you before when he was chosen, you had a right to know."  
"I understand, I get it."  
"Jay will keep him in line. He won't hurt me again. And he sure as hell won't touch Chad."  
"I know that."  
"I still should have told you sooner, it was just something that needed to be said alone."  
"The invites will included a reminder that they are guests and that if they violate any of the schools rules, they will be returned."  
"I think since they saw the Twins returned, they understand this isn't a one way trip."  
"Good. You….you still seem off to me though, you ok?"  
"Just worried about how far Leah will go, and how the rest of them will take her punishment."  
"Audrey will flip, and that will make for a long school year."  
"Ben what if Audrey knew. Would Leah have trusted her with that kind of information. Audrey has been acting so weird for a while now? Do you think she knew?"  
"It is possible."  
"Audrey may slip up too."  
"Somehow I doubt Leah will take Audrey down with her, she would take the blame so Audrey could at least inherit the Auroria throne."  
"I guess you are right."  
"Who else is at school this summer?"  
"Freddie and Harriet and Chad."  
"CHAD? I thought he passed, where did you hear this?"  
"Got an email from Jane the other day from camp. I guess after Evie confessed to helping Chad by doing his homework, others came forward too, and he now has to retake a few classes that he was basically helped through." Mal told him  
"Well serves him right." Mal smiled, and closed her eyes again. This time she didn't speak again.

Ben reflected on their talk. He knew this next stop would be a comfort to Mal as she knew Aziz and his family. After that was Charmington, and that wasn't too bad, except, Cinderella was more than vocal to Ben after the meeting where they announced the kids coming over, she wasn't too happy about Anthony as a choice, and after Mal's confession he wished he could change it. But ti was too late now. Unlike Snow White's taking in Evie as family, Cinderella didn't look at her step family as family and Anthony wouldn't be welcomed anywhere near her or her precious Chad.


	8. Arriving in Agrabah

The train arrived in Agrabah's main city around midnight. They were moved to a private track and slept on the train for the night. In the morning a car met them and took them to the Sultana's palace. Az was waiting on the front steps. He shook Ben's hand, then pulled Mal into a hug. "Lilac how are you?"

"Can't breathe, Turban, let me go." She gasped from inside his strong embrace. Ben cleared his throat and Az put Mal down. "Better. I am fine Az, how are you?"  
"Ready to party!" He said with way too much feeling.  
"Its only Thursday, your party isn't until …What's wrong?" Mal asked, sensing something was up with Az.

"I haven't really heard from Gwen since Graduation day. She is always either away from her phone or not free when she does answer." Mal thought back to that day, which was almost two months ago.

Mal, Ben and his parents arrived at Agrabah Academy about 30 minutes before the graduation ceremony was to start. They were shown front row seats right next to Sultana Jasmine and Prince Aladdin. They caught up quickly and watched the ceremony. Ben leaned over during the ceremony to Mal and said that's us next year. Mal just watched in awe. She had never thought about graduating, now she couldn't wait!

After the ceremony Aziz found them in the crowd and congratulations were handed out. Mal spotted other friends of hers and went to talk to them. Ben stayed with Az and his family. Mal found Gwen.

"Gwen." Mal called, Gwen looked at her, then around her, when she was sure she was alone she walked over to her.

"Mal. I am so glad to see you, how are you?"  
"Great, congratulations. How does it feel?"  
"Like I have made it out of the gate and almost done the race. 4 years of college ahead, then hopefully a nursing job."  
"Wow, that's a great career. How are you and Az?"  
"How are you and Ben?" She asked changing the subject, knowing her purple haired friend loved to talk about her boyfriend.

"Doing fine, other than Audrey's grandmother tried to have me killed." Mal choose her words carefully.

"I heard about that. Az and Zou wanted to run to Auradon and kill that cook guy."  
"I love those guys, Jay and Carlos were the same way, trust me. Are you going to dinner at the palace tonight for Az's graduation? Of course you are." Mal joked.

"Actualy I have family from out of Agrabah, in town for my graduation, so we are going out to dinner. I'll have to catch up with you another time." Gwen stammered out. Mal watched her looking around as she said it, as if she were looking for someone or avoiding someone or something. Then Mal saw it, a camera flash. "Damn paparazzi. I can't go anywhere without them following me and Az. You must have the same problem?"  
"We do, and it's worse because of who I am, a VK. I….Ben and I try and ignore them, but its hard. They aren't allowed on Auradon Prep grounds, but they find their ways. And I know they aren't here either, but graduation of the future Sultan has to be one of those special occasions." Mal said thinking it out out loud.

"It is. And because he will be sultan soon, they are waiting to see if he will ask me to marry him. Mal…I am not ready for that."  
"Jasmine said he didn't have to marry to become Sultan, she had it changed." Mal reminded her. "And I thought he was going to college first, and becoming Sultan after he graduated?"  
"On his 21st birthday he becomes Sultan, that will be the summer he graduates college. He started school young."  
"Oh that's right, super smart pain in the butt." Mal teased, spotting him and Ben approaching them.

"Tell them Hi." Gwen called and took off. Mal shook her head, surprised that Gwen took off, before her boyfriend came over to congratulate her.

"Gwen off to see her family?" Az asked. Mal nodded. "Invited them all to join us tonight at the palace, but she said, she wanted to catch up alone."  
"Meeting the family is a huge deal." Mal said hugging Ben.

"I guess your right. Ok, lets go eat, graduating has made me hungry."  
"Everything makes you hungry." Mal and Ben say together, all three laugh. None of them see Gwen watching, alone.

Mal wondered what was up with Gwen so she snuck away from the boys and tried to call her. She got her voice mail. 'Hi, you have reached Gwen, leave a message. And if you are a reporter I have no comment."  
"Hey Gwen, its Mal. In town for a few days I have a ton of free time while Ban and Az and Jasmine do royal crap, call me. Or text, digits are the same as always." Mal ended the call and wondered what was up. Gwen always answered when she called.

Mal wandered back to the boys and she heard them talking about Gwen so she stood back and listened. "Ben, when did you realize you and Audrey…?"  
" That I never really liked Audrey? I always knew it, I was doing it because it was expected. You know the whole Queen Leah and King Stephan should have been in charge of the United States of Auradon and not my parents 'cause they were the oldest living monarch, it's the least I could do for them thing." Mal had never heard Ben actually admit he never really like Audrey ever. She knew that by sophomore year Audrey was wearing thin on Ben and everyone elses nerves, but she hadn't realized he was only with her the entire year and a half they dated before she came into the picture, Ben was doing it out of duty and not for love. No wonder he is so loving to her, he expected to live a loveless live before her. Mal felt so bad for him. "Why are you asking?" Ben asked Aziz.

"Cause I think Gwen and I are…drifting apart. I…she never wants to hang out."  
"Man that sucks, I am sorry."  
"Not sure if I am or not. She is cool and all and we get along, but well…being my girlfriend has changed her, and she isn't the Gwen I started dating, and I think it's my fault. Well my being the future Sultan's fault. The press, the position I'll be in soon, and well…she was shy before, and the paparazzi are relentless, you understand that?"  
"I do, Mal and I both do. We try and not going anywhere they can, but this trip, is really hard on Mal. Just in China alone the gossip rags have had her and I fighting and her leaving me, to we are secretly married and on our honeymoon. And worse one had her pregnant. The first one, was way off. It came from the first day when I was with the Emperor and Mal was shopping and having a visit with Lonnie. The second came on the day we were sightseeing with Lonnie and her parents'. They caught me looking at jewelry. I was looking for jade earrings for my dad to give my mom for her birthday."  
"And the pregnant one?"  
"Mal tried a dish that had spices in it she wasn't used to and she spit it out into her napkin. Then ran to the bathroom to wash her mouth out. Poor kid, Lonnie had to follow her in with a glass of milk to kill the spice." Mal remembered that day. They were out to eat while after seeing the emperor, and stopped at Lonnie's favorite place. She felt awful for ruining the meal, but well…it was spicy!

Mal walked back up to the boys. "So what's the plans boys?"  
"We have all day today to do whatever. Ben and my mom have tons of stuff tomorrow to do, so it's you and me Lilac, well and Zou and Gwen if she answers my call. She didn't know you guys were coming early. Then Saturday we party!"  
"Ok. So I know one thing you promised me last time I was here Az. I want that carpet ride." Mal smiled and crossed her arms.

"Ok, well it can get cold up there, change into pants and grab a sweatshirt. I'll meet you in the front hall in 15. Oh and grab your camera the views up there are the best."  
"I…" Ben hesitated. "Not a big fan of heights."

"I'll be there with you Bennyboo. Come on you can do this with me please…" Mal pleaded, batting her eyes. Ben melted.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

They met back up in the front hall and Az whistled. Just then a beautiful purple, gold and red carpet flew into the room and scooped them up. "Carpet, meet Mal and Ben, guys this is carpet." Mal smiled and rubbed the carpet. Ben clung to Mal. Az just laughed. "Ok carpet once around the city slowly and not to high, King Ben isn't a fan of heights."

They flew about the city and Mal was able to take some great pictures. She had a great time. Ben on the other hand was scared to death. Mal had never seen Ben so afraid before. She knew now it was a big deal he had flown to her birthday in that helicopter, and she loved him more for it.

Once back at the palace, they joined Aladdin and Jasmine for dinner. After dinner, Mal went to her room to load her pictures into her computer. She had a missed call from Gwen.

'Hey Mal, welcome back, sorry I missed your call, been working this summer to help pay for school. Will try and see you but have a busy work schedule. Not even sure I can get away to go to the party. As the new girl I can't really take time off, and they are trying to get me coverage, but everyone else is going to the party so might not get there. Kind of weird the guest of honors girlfriend not there, but I knew this might happen taking the job. But its in a hospital, and well working here, could get me a leg up once I get my nursing degree. Call you soon." Mal thought that was weird. But she went back to her pictures. She sent a few to her friends, including one of Ben with the look of absolute fear in his face on the carpet ride. Then sent that one to Belle too. She responded right away.

"I can't believe you got him to do that. Other than the bridge to the Enchanted Lake, Ben doesn't fo heights."  
"I had to beg, believe me." Mal responded back.

"How was China?"  
"Great, the Emperor gave us a private tour of the palace, and I was allowed to take pictures."  
"That's incredible, no one has been allowed that privilege ever, not even reporters."  
"So I heard. Will show you when you and Adam get here tomorrow night."  
"We should be in around 6pm."  
"In time for dinner then. I am going out to visit friends with Az and Zou while Ben does his kingy stuff with Jasmine. We are to meet back up at 5:30 to have dinner at 6:00."  
"Yes, we are planning to be there for dinner."  
"Great. Anymore about you know who?"  
"I'll call you, lines are safer that way." Mal waited for her cell to ring.

"Hi."  
"Hi. So all we know is according to the maid at their palace, who is friends with Mrs. Potts, is that Leah wasn't happy that Aurora took her lap top. She said she was nervous and acting off for a few days. We figure she was waiting to see if anything happened. Since then she has relaxed. The police put something onto her computer that shows what she is doing on a duplicate unit at the station. She has been researching factory reset. So she knows they reset her computer. It was the day after she researched it, that her attitude changed, so we feel she thinks she is in the clear. She also has figured out how to talk to Audrey on the computer, since Audrey lost her cell phone over her grades. So far nothing has come out of those conversations, but they are watching. She did have a few comments about your trip to China like, that if the iron had worked as it should have that, that would have been Audrey not you. But nothing to identify that Audrey knows anything about the iron being placed by Leah and not Kevin."  
"I have a feeling she never included Audrey. So she could inherit no matter what. Can I ask you something?"  
"Anything?"  
"Tell me about when the United States was formed. Did Leah and Stephan really feel they should be incharge?"  
"Yes and no. It was Adam's idea to unite the countries and create the isle. At the time Stephan was in his early 70's. There was a 12-year age difference between Leah and Stephan. Adam was only 28 at the time. And I was only 25. We were much younger and could rule with a more modern view. Leah more than Stephan felt as the last remaining monarch of their generation, that they should be allowed to rule. So being the gentle peace loving man he is now, Adam called for a vote. He allowed any ruling family to run for the king or Queen of the united states of Auradon. No one ran against him but Leah and Stephan. Unfortunately, Stephan became ill during the process, and died just a few weeks after the election was completed. Adam and I won by a landslide. They liked Adam's views on what he had accomplished uniting all the kingdoms and so we won. Leah in her own way blames the loss as the reason Stephan died. What it really was, was a weakened heart. He died of a heart attack in his sleep one night. He died alone in bed. Why are you asking Mal?"  
"I hadn't ever heard the whole story, I missed that class, having been sent here that year, and it wasn't covered here in history class."  
"But what brought it up?"  
"I…It's not my place to say."  
"Ben told you that's why he started dating Audrey?"  
"Not me, no. I heard him talking to Az. Is it really why he started dating Audrey?"  
"He never told Adam and I that, but we always thought that might be the reason. Did he tell Az that?"  
"Yes."  
"Well there was no real spark between them that was for sure, but I just thought it was because they were only 14 when they started dating. But I guess I know why now." Mal heard the Queen speak off phone to the maid, which Belle often did in French, but for some reason Mal understood her. She figured it was one of the younger maids who didn't really speak French.  
"I guess so." Mal tried to shake off the language thing.

"Ok, well I will see you tomorrow. Have fun, and thanks for the pictures."  
"You are welcome. See you soon."  
"Mal. Remember that Adam and I love you."  
"I love you guys too."


	9. Trip in Time

That night as she lay in her old room, knowing Ben was right next door, needing to know about why he started dating Audrey was driving her nuts. So much so she couldn't sleep. She decided the only way she was going to get any sleep was to confront the issue. So Mal popped into Bens room. He was sitting in his bed, reading emails. "Mal!" He was so pleased to see her. He closed the laptop and patted the bed for her to join him. She didn't move.

"I…I am here because I really need to understand a few things." Mal confessed.  
"Are you ok?"  
"I…I heard you and Az talking about why you dated Audrey. I guess I really need to hear from you why?"  
"Oh. Ok." Ben smiled, and patted the bed again. "Come sit and I'll explain."  
"I am sorry to bother you with this but well I am worried about it and kind of worried about Az and Gwen."  
"Yeah, he thinks they might be done too."  
"That's what I think too. Too bad they were a cute couple."  
"The press is a nasty thing."  
"Oh I know, I have seen what they said about me in China. Funny really."  
"I am glad you see it that way. Ok, the easiest way to do this is by seeing it, and that means you taking me back to the day I first met Audrey. I know I said never use that spell, but well…I have had time to really talk to fairy godmother about it and she says its harmless. I owe you an apology about that too."  
"I understand really. Ok so where to."

"Start the first day of school my freshman year. My castle first."

Mal said the spell and they appeared in the hallway of the palace. Boxes and bags filled the halls. Mal spotted a slightly younger Ben head towards her.

 _"Mom, do I really need all this stuff? And seriously, why can't I bunk with another classmate? I don't want to be treated like the future king there. Why can't I just be Ben fellow classmate."  
"Auradon Prep isn't like your other schools Ben. This time you will be in school with other royal children."  
"I was before, Aziz." He whined._

 _"That's true son, but that was just you and he. Here you will be in school with most of the royalty of your generation. One of those kids will be your future queen."  
"UGH mom, I am 14 for crying out loud. I am in no way looking for a Queen."_

 _"Well still Chad Charming will be there, as well as Princess Audrey Beauty."  
"Oh right, the one who's grandmother thinks Dad killed her husband."  
"BENJAMIN FLORIAN, your father didn't kill King Stephan. He died of a heart attack. And he was 79 years old. I know but I read somewhere he died of a broken heart cause Dad was elected King and not him."  
"Actually son, he told Dad that it was his wife that wanted to rule, not him. He liked your fathers ideas. But anyway, yes his granddaughter Audrey will be there. Just have fun, while you can. You become King soon."  
"At 16 mom. I have time."  
"Yes Ben." Mal giggled watching Belle roll her eyes at her son._

 _'Now take us ahead two days to the cafeteria. That's where I first met Audrey."  
"Sure. Move us forward a day or two to the next time and place Ben wants to go too." They reappeared in the cafeteria. Mal could see Ben and Chad sitting at a table eating. Doug was there along with other faces Mal knew. _

_"Doug, come join us." Ben said waving Doug aver._

 _Chad leaned over to Ben and whispered. "Hey man Dopeys kid isn't royalty."  
"No but he is my classmate. I am here as Ben not Prince Ben." Ben glared at Chad. Doug shyly slid into the seat on the other side of Ben. _

_"Your Majesty."  
"I am just Ben here , Doug."  
"Of course." Doug started to eating avoiding eye contact with Chad. Chad was about to talk when a hush fell over the crowd as they three looked up and saw Audrey waltz in. "Princess Audrey." Doug stated, seeing the look of confusion on Bens face. Mal looked surprised Ben had no idea who Audrey was. So she asked him. She was schooled up until then in an all girls school. _

_" Rumor had it she was only coming to Auradon Prep was to find a royal husband. Better watch out boys." Doug warned Chad and Ben. And as if on cue, Audrey floated over to the. She glared at Doug and the other non-royal kids at the table, who took the hint to leave and took off. Audrey slumped into a seat next to Chad._

 _"Prince Ben I would know you anywhere." She said to Chad. Mal broke out laughing, and Ben laughed with her._

 _"So she sought you right out?" Mal asked._

 _"Watch and see."  
"I am Ben and This is Chad Charming. And you are?"  
"Princess Audrey. Prince Chad, so sorry. Prince Ben, so nice to meet you." Audrey said turning her back on Chad. "So nice to final meet you. Shall we take a walk?" She asked, not really giving Ben a choice. Taking his arm and pulling him up by his arm. She linked her arm into Bens and took him out of the cafeteria. Mal and Ben followed them, as the spell warrented it. But Mal could hear the crowd talking as they left. "Well that was quick." One said_

 _"She has been planning to grab him as soon as she could." Said another_

 _"I heard they have a prearranged marriage." A third whispered._

 _"I heard her say more than once that Grammie told her the throne should have been hers and she needed to get it for her." Said Lonnie to another girl Mal knew as Allie. Mal knew Lonnie went to the same all girls school with Audrey before they both started Auradon Prep._

 _In the hall, Audrey cornered Ben. "So Benny bear, I think we both know its destiny for you and I to rule together one day. We are the best match here at Auradon Prep for each other, so it's only right we date each other. If someone else comes along we can part ways, but until then. You and me."  
"I…I don't know. I wasn't planning to date yet."  
"So it's settled. You are now my boyfriend." She linked arms with him and didn't give him a chance to object again. She marched them into the cafeteria and announced to the school they were dating. Mal felt sorry for the 14 year old Ben, he looked so confused._

 _"So she had been not letting you speak from day one?"  
"Not really no. But I allowed it. And I thought it was my duty after what happened in the election. We can go back now."  
Mal said the return spell and they were back in his room at the Agrabah palace._

"Was there ever talk of a pre-arranged marriage?"  
"From what my mother said, Queen Leah came to my parents just after Audrey was born, knowing my mother was expecting, she suggested a marriage between Audrey and me if I was a boy. My parents reminded her that pre-arranged marriages were barbaric and against the royal charter."

"So she has been after you before you were even born." Mal laughed.

"I guess so. Its tough being younger that everyone else. I am the youngest in our class you know."  
"I know, well outside of Carlos."  
"He is smart." Ben reminded. Pull Mal close to cuddle. "Did you learn what you wanted?"  
"I think so. I …I was worried I broke up a happy relationship, or at least one that started out as one. Now I see it was always one sided."  
"I truly never felt anything for Audrey. After a few weeks, I just stayed with her because I felt it was the right thing to do to make up for her family not winning the election. Then I met you. And things started changing the day we met. But you know that." He said, but realized Mal had fallen asleep in his arms. And he was ok with it.


	10. A day with Aziz and Zou

Spending the Day with Az and Zou…

The next morning Mal was off for the day with Az and Zou. Ben was stuck in meetings all day with Jasmine and her council. Mal felt bad for Ben, knowing he was getting bored of these meeting, knowing Mal was off having fun. But it was his royal duty and he had to do it.

Mal met Az in the front hall of the palace, and they headed out to pick up Zou. He was here for the summer working on a project for his Uncle Li Shang. Mal was glad he was here too, she felt a little weird going out with just Az, but at least with Zou along it wouldn't cause gossip. She had tried calling Gwen to join them but her call went straight to voice mail.

In the center of town the met up with Zou. "Mallypop. How's my favorite fairy?"  
"I am the only fairy you know Zou." Mal reminded him, glaring at the nickname he used on her, that he knew she hated. Az and Zou fist pumped each other. "Az how's it hanging?"  
"Cool. Can't wait for tomorrow. This party is gonna be out of this world."  
"I am sure. So how's the summer so far Mal?"  
"Ok. I am kind of tired of the train already."  
"You and Ben have any alone time?" Zou said, looking back at the body guard that was following them.

"Not your business Zou." Az interjected. "And he is mine not her's."

"Mine is there too, he is just in stealth mode. I know he's here, but I never see him. But my over sensitive fairy senses can hear him and smell him."  
"Interesting." Zou pointed out. "So what's the plans for today?"  
"Just hit up a few old haunts, and Mal needs a few art supplies."  
"Please tell me we are hitting up Chester's for chili cheese fries?" Zou asked.

"Of course." Mal and Az answered at the same time. Then laughed.

The trio walked all over Agrabah shopping, eating and laughing. Around three in the afternoon they were finally stopped by a reporter. "Prince Aziz, Lady Mal, Zou Shang what brings you three to the city bazar?"  
"Just showing the Lady Mal a good time while King Ben meets with my mother and her council. Can't have my mother's house guest sitting around bored. And since Lady Mal has been in Agrabah before, we are visiting places we went while she was in school here." Az answered. His body guard stepped forward, but Az held up a finger letting him know they were ok for the moment.

"Lady Mal, how are your royal visitations going?"  
"We have only been to China so far. I met the Emperor and he was a very gracious host. As is Sultana Jasmine, Princes Aladdin and Aziz. I have been welcomed with open arms everywhere I have been so far."  
"Where to next?"  
"Charmington. It's Prince Chad's 18th birthday next week."  
"And you are comfortable going there knowing that you and your friends chose Anthony Tremaine to come over in the next group of Isle kids."  
"First of all thank you for not calling us VK's or villain kids. And second, I know Princess Cinderella is uncomfortable with Anthony as a choice, she and I have talked about it. But I have assured her that Anthony is nothing more than a flirt. His mother Anastacia was the meaner of the sisters but she mellowed when she met the baker, Anthony's father. His father was left here, and I am hoping since Anthony is one of the few who knows who their father really is, he might do ok after he meets him. I have plans to meet him while I am in Charmington, to talk to him about his feeling about the matter."  
"So Anthony doesn't know if his father wants to see him or not?"  
"I do not know, what Anthony knows. I have been contacted by the baker, and I plan to meet with him. I do not know what he wants, he may not want to meet Anthony, I really don't know. I will respect his wishes no matter what I feel might be right, it's not my place to choose their path."

"That's enough now. Have a great day." Az said taking Mal's arm and turning away from the reporter.

"Where is Gwen Prince Aziz?" The reporter called after them. Mal turned around and answered for Az.

"Gwen has taken a job this summer in preparation for her career choice of nursing. She gets little time off with this summer job. We all respect her choice to follow her heart in her career." Mal turned back to the boys and they walked away.

"Very nicely done Mal, you will make a great Queen someday." Aziz whispered. "Gwen's going into nursing?"

"She didn't tell you?" Mal was shocked, there was definatly something falling apart in their relationship, and Mal could see an end to it very soon, she hoped for Az's sake he was ready for it too. "She told me last night when she finally answered her phone."  
"Well at least one of us has spoken to her since graduation." Zou admits.

"Yeah." Az agrees.

After their Chili cheese fries they leave Zou at his apartment and head back to the palace. As they walk Az confesses to Mal. "I think it's pretty clear that Gwen and I are heading apart. And honestly I am ok with that. I wish she would just say it."  
"You could you know." Mal pointed out.

"I guess it would help if I let her know it was ok." Az took out his phone and called Gwen. "Gwen, Az. Look we really need to talk. I think we are on the same page with this but we really need to at least talk face to face. Tonight, I'll meet you by the gazebo after the parade and we can talk. Hope to see you."

"That's nice Az. I think she will come. I hope so anyway."  
"Me too. I don't want to end it rough, I just want to tell her I understand it's tough dating a prince, and I have no hard feeling and hope we can be friends."  
"Yeah, that's nice. And you are right it's not easy dating a king either. Especially when you are a VK."  
"Stop using that term. You are Mal Bertha."  
"Oh please stop using my middle name. I swear I hate myself for ever telling you that. There are only a few here who know that, lets keep it that way please."  
"Sure thing MB."  
"Turban you are a major pain in the ass."  
"You are welcome."

That night there was a parade in the town to celebrate Ben's arrival and Az's graduation. Az waited for an hour after the parade. Finally, as he was just about to leave he received a text from Gwen. 'I am sorry Az. I tried to get there, but I just couldn't bring myself to see another reporter. I think it's time for us to go separate ways. I am not cut out for this public life. Please forgive me for doing it this way, but everywhere I turned tonight I was questioned. I hope someday we can be friends, and that we both find someone special. Gwen'

Az walked back over to the café where Mal and Ben were having a tea waiting for Az. Mal could see the look on his face. He just handed her the phone. "Oh, Az I am so sorry she did it this way."  
"Me too. I wanted to at least say good bye to her face to face. At least we were on the same page."  
"What are you going to say?" Ben asked.

"I wasn't going to respond. I tried, but it all sounded angry and I am not, not really."  
"You have to Az." Mal said.

"I…can you for me Lilac. I can't find the words. I don't want her to think I am mad at her."  
"Sure. How's this **. 'Gwen I understand what you are going through and I would never want to make you uncomfortable. I was going to suggest we go our own way as well. Please know that you will always have a special place in my heart and I would love to be friends with you. I hope that the press leaves you alone, I will release a statement to the press saying that we have chosen together that we'd like to go our own ways and I will tell them to leave you alone. Good luck, and if you ever need anything all you have to do is ask and I will do what I can.'** How is that?"  
"Perfect, thank you Mal." He took the phone and hit send. He texted his press rep to release a statement that he and Gwen had agreed to part ways as they had grown apart and to leave her alone.


	11. Az's Graduation party begins

The next day was Az's graduation party Jasmine was busy making sure the afternoon and evening's festivities were in place, leaving Mal, Ben and Az to greet the guests from out of town as they arrived. A lot of the people Mal had never met as they were distant relatives of Jasmines'. But she knew a few faces including Belle and Adam. She was happy to see them.

The party started off in the afternoon with a huge banquet and lots of music and swimming. Mal still wasn't too comfortable in the pool so she backed out. Ben, wanting to be nice stayed out, until Az and Zou picked him up and threw him in. Mal happen to have her camera and took tons of pictures, while laughing. Az was about to return for her, but saw the look of fear in her eyes, and knowing she wasn't a strong swimmer he stopped. Mal smiled at him in thanks. But he did splash her. "I will get you somehow, someway today Lilac. You will pay."  
"I doubt that Turban." Mal called walking away. She whispered a spell to warn her if any pranksters were heading her way.

As the boys swam and splashed, Mal came up to Belle and Jasmine. They were also standing with Cinderella, Aurora and Leah. "Your Majesties." Mal greeted each one. "Are Chad and Audrey here, I didn't see them?" Mal asked to be polite.

"Audrey isn't able to come, she has school." Aurora answered, glaring at her mother. Mal wondered if Aurora knew what was up.

"Chad is changing into his swim suit." Cinderella said sweetly. "He has been working hard so we gave him the afternoon off. Mal dear, he didn't get you to help with his homework did he?"  
"No, just Evie." Mal admitted.

"Well I will make sure Chad apologizes to her at his party."

"You look lovely today Mal dear." Snow White added, coming into the group.  
"Thank you. An Evie original." She smiled.

"Will I see my sister today?"  
"Not today no. Madame needed her for a showing in a few weeks while we are in Corona. So she had a choice today or Chad's party. She felt Chad's party would be easier for her as she would know more kids there."  
"I understand."  
"I don't know why you call that 'child' your sister. You and she share no blood." Queen Leah pointed out, but was given a dirty look for it from just about everyone present.

"It is my choice to call her that. Grim was very nice to me at first. Vanity took over and caused her behavior. And Evie had nothing to do with any of that, so I hold nothing against her. I happen to enjoy Evie's company. It's nice to have family of my own again. With Fred gone away to school, Evie being a few towns over is nice. Granted I never get to see her as Madame has her quite busy."  
"I heard from her last night." Mal said ignoring Leah's glares. "Madame is in love with everything she has designed. I can't wait to get there, as Madame has a surprise for me."  
"Perhaps a Madame design, that would be an honor Mal. She doesn't design for just anyone."  
"Oh I doubt she would design for HER, as she hasn't done anything for my family." Leah interjected again.

"OH we know. The rest of us have had a few Madame designs. I am sure your day will come Queen Leah."  
"I rather dislike her style anyway."  
"Well then I guess it's ok that she hasn't requested to design for you. She did a wonderful job on my outfit for Ben's coronation." Belle pointed out. "If I remember correctly you really liked that outfit Leah."  
"Well it suited you and was your style, not really Madame's." Leah back tracked.

"If you will excuse me I see a few friends from the Academy I want to catch up with." Mal walked away towards a group of kids who had just arrived and they were all glad to see each other.

"She really did ok here then, Jasmine?" Belle asked.

"Under the circumstances yes. Considering how that child grew up, I am impressed with her social skills."  
"What do you mean?" Cinderella asked.

"Oh, it's not my tale to tell." Jasmine added.

"Well I will, and I'll take the heat for it too." Belle supplied. "She basically raised herself. Fed herself, clothed herself. You name it. I believe she said her mother stopped having someone take care of her when she was 4. Before that anyone who owed Maleficent a favor or wanted something watched Mal."

"I find it hard to believe." Aurora added. "My father said when she was younger Maleficent was loving."  
"Yes, well she hasn't been that way in a very long time and Mal never experienced it."  
"How do you know." Leah asked. Belle knew she had said too much. But she took out her phone and said.

"I saw it. Mal…Mal with Fairy Godmothers permission, took me to her past." She showed them the recording Mal hadn't known she had taken. One she took to show Adam.

 _They watched as a dark room appeared on her phone screen, a scared girl in the corner. Baby Mal sleeping peacefully. Then the baby Mal woke up. The girl in the corner raced to the bed, but not soon enough. Maleficent screamed from the other room. "Shut that brat up, I need my beauty sleep. If I ever get my hands on that MAN for giving me that burden, I will kill him." The young girl quickly picked Mal up and softly hummed to her._ Belle stopped the phone video. "You should have seen the look on Mal's face. A month old she was, and she was already treated this way." Belle pointed out. Looking around to make sure Mal wasn't watching her. She resumed the video.

 _"You ok?" Belle asked her._ Those watching could see the floor. "I forgot it was on still when I got back to the present with her.

 _"It was a shock to see it only took her a month to start neglecting me."  
"Well she did have someone in there."  
"Yes. She was scared to death, but yes, I wasn't left alone."  
"So that is something." _

"So you are saying that poor child was truly treated like that?" Snow asked. "My poor Evie."  
"Not all of them. According to Mal, Evie was spoiled as best Grim could there. But Carlos and Jay…yes."

"I have no words." Aurora said. She looked over to where Mal was standing talking to some of her friends from the Academy. "I…we need to fix that Isle."  
"That's what Adam is working on." Belle admitted. "I…Hang on." She walked over to Mal and whispered something to her. To which she nodded and handed Belle her phone. "These are the pictures of the isle, the ones they took after the kids came over. Included, are ones you never saw. Mal's house." They flipped through the pictures, and they saw the dark, dirty room Mal lived in.

"I have seen enough." Leah declared. "If you think I am going to have any sympathy for that child and her friends you are mistaken."  
"I only show these to you because Mal said it was ok."  
"Evie"s home" Snow asked.

"I'll find it." Mal said coming up to them. "I…I wasn't going to share these, ever, but I have nothing to hide about where I came from, it was what it was. Here, Princess Snow." She showed the front of Evie's home.

"Oh…my."

"We were lucky we had rooms. Carlos slept in a closet and Jay slept in the shop Jafar ran, to keep thieves out."  
"Lies, I have heard enough."  
"You have a right to your opinion, Leah." Adam said coming up. "But I know for a fact that Mal is telling the truth. I have report after report from my scouts about the conditions over there. We have done those people a disservice but locking them away without proper care and concern. That will change. Mal, I think we have talked enough about this, go have fun and please forgive them for prying into your past."  
"I have come to terms with the fact that no one will understand me without understanding my past." Mal said, and walked off.

"That child is more mature that most of us."


	12. Moving past the past

Mal went off to a quiet corner to disappear for a while. Az's party was not where she wanted her past to be shone to the world. Well to her new world. She needed to talk to someone, anyone who would understand. She called, Evie, no answer. Same for Jay and Carlos. She tried Harriet as well. Finally the only one who answered, Freddie.

"It's Freddie, talk to me."  
"Freddie, Mal."  
"Hey Mal how are you? Something wrong?"  
"Maybe. I know we weren't the greatest of friends back home, but well…I want to change that, you know that right."  
"Yeah, me too. What's up? You sound down. Fight with King Benny bear?"  
"NO. Look I don't want to talk on the phone, where are you?"  
"My room at school why, where are you?"  
"Agrabah, but well….I can be there in a minute." Mal hung up, texted Ben she had a headache and was going to lie down, and popped away to the school.

"How did you…? Cool trick." Freddie pointed out.

"Thanks."  
"So why the long face?"  
So Mal explained everything to Freddie, the trip into the past with Ben, their fight, taking Belle, and now sharing pictures of her room with the royals.

"I can see why you are freaked out. That stinks. I…I want to meet Tiana and Neeven, but I am scared to death."  
"I can arrange that, you know?"  
"I do. It's just scary."  
"Their daughter starts school in the fall. Teegan."  
"Yeah, I know that too. I figured if you, Evie, Jay and Carlos could get to know the kids of the people your parent hurt, I could too. But well….I want to meet her parents first. Let them know….I am not my father, you know."  
"Are you coming with Harriet to Chad's party?"  
"Are you kidding, yes. We get to leave campus, of course."  
"Ok. They should be there, I will make it happen."  
"Thank you Mal."  
"No thank you Freddie. You made me see that I have to leave the past behind. I have made my peace with where I came from, and well if they believe it or not, it was what it was. Time to move forward. And I happen to know Tiana and Neeven would love to meet you."  
"That actually makes me feel a little better. I just want them to know Teegan is safe here, you know."  
"I know. I had better get back. Oh and this visit, never happened. Not many people know I can pop in and out like this, and that's not something Fairy Godmother wants out."  
"I got it. And Mal. Even though you came to me for help, you helped me."  
"We helped each other. Kind of how things work around here."  
"I like around here."  
"Me too. Just the way it is."  
"Mal?"  
"Yes."

"Thanks for stopping your mom, and adding me to the list. I know it was because Dad was here, but well, thanks."  
"I would have put you on the list first Freddie, your father controlling my brain or not." Mal joked and popped away to her room at the Palace in Agrabah.

"I came to check on you." Belle said to Mal as she appeared in front of her. "You ok?"  
"I needed to talk to someone who would understand. Funny thing was only Freddie answered her phone. But we had a nice talk. She…She wants to meet Tiana and Neeven."  
"We can arrange that." Belle said pulling the young fairy into a hug. "I am so sorry I did that here, today of all days."  
"I knew sooner or later that would all come out. Yes, Aziz's party wasn't really the place, but well it's out there. I have accepted that my past was what it was. I am who I am because of it. I don't want to go back there, and I sure as heck never want that to spread. I will fight to keep that from happening."  
"Good to hear. Ok, so ready to go back to the party?"  
"I need a few minutes to freshen up."  
"Sure." Belle kissed Mal's cheek and left her alone. Mal was about to head back to the party when she thought of a memory she wanted to see if it was how she remembered it. She said her spell and headed into her past. She stood in her house on the balcony that looked out towards Auradon, staring at her mother, holding her closely. "The fate of the entire plan rests on your shoulders, don't blow it kiddo." Her mother said. Mal stayed behind and stared at Auradon. "MAL!" Her mother barked at her. She followed her down the stairs, as Maleficent continued to hound her. "You will start as soon as possible practicing your magic. You will feel it as soon as you are away from the barrier. Evie's mirror will be active at the same time. As soon as you can, look for the wand. Get to it as soon as possible! And find a way to contact me, and let me know when I can expect to get off this Hell hole. I need to be free. Being caged up is driving me nuts."  
"I understand mother."  
"Do not take what they tell you as truth, they are all out for themselves, they are selfish and conceited. Watch your back. Oh and if you see Aurora and her family, let me know, they will be the first to go after KING BEAST." Mal watched her mother's face as she made her promise to actually kill someone. Well she would have killed Aurora if it wasn't for the Good Fairies. There was no doubt in her mind that her mother meant what she said, Adam, Belle, Ben and Audrey's families would be dead if she had given her mother that wand.

Mal returned to the present, washed her face, and went back to the party. She found Belle and the other ladies talking, and she smiled knowing how different life here could be if she had made one choice, one bad choice. She looked over at the kids, her friends. They were playing water games. Mal pulled up a chair, near the pool and watched.


	13. Something wonderful for a friend

After a while Az and Zou snuck out of the pool. Mal hadn't seen them go, but the spell she said earlier let her know they were up to something, but not soon enough to stop them. Az and Zou dumped a huge bucket of water over her. "REALLY!?" Mal shouted. The adults all turned to ssee who had screamed so loud. The cold water had cause Mal to become angry and for the first time in public her eyes to glow green. Az, quickly blocked Mal from the adults, but not before Leah saw her.

"Mal you ok, calm down."

"So cold, really was that necessary?" She shivered.

"See I told you evil is still present in her, you saw her eyes they glowed." Adam having no choice had to talk to Mal where all could hear.

"Your eyes Mal?"  
"Happens in extreme distress. That water was a little cold." She shivered. Adam turned back to the group.

"They surprised her, water was freezing. Someone please bring Mal a robe, poor kid is shivering."  
"Unbelievable, you won't stop until she destroys all of Auradon." Queen Leah barked. "It's obivious if we hadn't been here, poor Prince Aziz and Zou Shang would be toast."  
Mal shook her head, and walked inside to her room. Ben, Az and Zou followed her.

"Lilac, I Can send that old bat packing if you want?"

"I'll dump the next one on her." Zou added. Ben held a hand up to both boys, and they retreated, allowing Ben to comfort Mal. Ben followed her right to her room.

"Mal, please let me in?" Ben said softly as he knocked on her door.

"I am fine Ben, go back to the party. I am just going to take a shower to warm up."  
"Mal, I know you well enough to know that what Leah said really hurt you. Please let me in." Mal opened the door, and Ben saw that she was indeed crying.

"I just want to know what made her so bitter? Why she and Stephan did what they did to my mother?"  
"How do you know it was that way and not the other way around?"  
"I don't, not really, but according to the three good fairies and even fairy godmother my mother wasn't always this way."  
"I believe no one is born evil."  
"me either." She said, collapsing into Ben's open arms. "I need a shower."  
"Ok, then take one. I'll be down stairs. When you are ready to come out, call me. I will stand with you, as always."  
"I need to stand on my own Ben. Someday I will ask her what her issue is, until then, we have to wait it out I guess."  
"I guess." Ben kissed her softly and left her alone.

Mal returned to the party after night had fallen. She joined the party, as the celebration had moved away from the pool and into the grand ballroom. There was another huge feast. Mal wasn't even hungry after the last one, but she remembered from her etiquette class it wasn't proper to pass on a meal served by the host. So she took a plate with a small portion of the foods she liked and found Ben at his table.

Ben was glad to see her back into the group. He was sitting with Az. Zou, Doug, Chad and a few other guys from the Academy. Mal was the only girl until Jordan arrived amd rescued her. "Ok, Mal, time to leave Ben with the guys come join us girls." Mal looked at Ben who smiled and nodded. Mal crossed the room to find Jane, Lonnie, Harriet, Freddie and Evie. "E!" She shirked. "Madame let you go?"  
"Yes. I was doing so well, I was ahead of everyone else, and they needed time to catch up. How are you?" She asked hugging her best friend.

"Better. I was so over whelmed by way too many boys here. Glad you ladies finally arrived."

"Better late than never." Jordan added. "So when do the rest of the old folks head out?"  
"After dinner." Mal added. "then Leah will be gone from my sight." She said looking over her shoulder at the elder monarch.  
"One of these days I am going to turn her into something." Jordan said patting Mal's shoulder.

"Thanks, but you'll have to get in line." Mal joked back, even though she had a feeling Jordan wasn't kidding.

"So what did we miss?" Evie asked.  
"Just the gang from the Academy messing in the pool. Nothing major. Oh and all the adults know everything about our past, including pictures of where we lived." Mal said looking at her isle friends.

"How?" Harriet asked, and Mal explained it all.

"What a mess. When will Queen Leah ever lay off?" Jane asked.

"Until she is either punished for her prying or she gets what she wants….Ben and Audrey together ruling Auradon." Mal pointed out.  
"I just don't get it, everyone could see Ben wasn't happy with Audrey from the beginning. I remember that day, the look on Ben's face when she marched themselves back into the cafeteria at AP and announced they were officially dating, was unforgettable. Ben looked like a deer in the headlights." The Isle kids looked at Lonnie, so she explained what it meant. "It means he looked so stunned, he couldn't move. A deer will stop and stare when hit by bright lights, like from a car."  
"OH." They all said together.

The girls chatted and munched on their plates of food until Jasmine approached the podium. "I would like to welcome you all, and thank you for coming to celebrate Aziz's graduation from Agrabah Academy. And congratulations to the others here who also graduated." She paused while the others clapped. "I just want to say first of all, Aziz will be going on to Agrabah University. He and I have agreed that he will become Sultan just after he graduates on his 22nd birthday. I have also decided that I will be changing the law saying he must marry to become Sultan as I feel in this day and age that is as barbaric as an arranged marriage." Mal who was now sitting with Ben, dared to look and see Leah's reaction. The older lady's eyes met Mal's. Mal smiled and returned her attention to Jasmine. "Now, enough chit chat. Bring on the music." The curtain behind Jasmine opened, and a local band that was a favorite of Az's started to play. The kids all got up to dance. As the floor filled with kids, the adults started to clear out.

Around midnight, Mal ducked out to check her phone, she had a nagging feeling she needed to check it. And she was right. A message from Fairy Godmother.

"Mal dear sorry to bother you on your trip, but I have an issue that needs addressing, I need you and Jane in my office tomorrow at 10am. If Jane has already headed back to her computer camp, please text her for me. I can't figure out how to do that, and she never answers my calls. Typical tenager. Thank you Dear see you 10 am sharp." Mal shook her head and went to find Jane. She knew she was staying over, since Carlos couldn't get away to come with her to the party.

"Jane, got a minute?"  
"Sure." They moved into a quiet corner. "What's up?"  
"I just got a message from your mom. She wants us in her office 10 am sharp tomorrow. Any ideas?"  
"Not a one. Guess I finally get to try it?"  
"It?"  
"Popping somewhere other than to the next room."  
"You did it? That's great." Mal hugged her, knowing she had been trying really hard to master the spell.

"Furthest so far was two stories down in my dorm at camp."  
"Maybe we should take little bursts? Long distance is really hard."  
"I…I want to try."  
"Ok. I'll put a tracking spell on you before we leave, just incase you drop out before we get there."  
"Thanks, might help."

"Dying to know what it is. Can't be trouble or she wouldn't have waited till tomorrow."  
"Nope." They went back to the party.

As they danced, Mal thought about why Fairy Godmother insisted it be tomorrow. Finally it struck her. She called Lonnie over. "Lonnie, when does Jane turn 16?"  
"Oh, let me think….tomorrow. Oh wait it's after midnight, now. We have to do something."  
"On it. Now I get it."  
"Get what?"  
"Nothing, just something special Fairy Godmother has planned for Jane tomorrow. Ok, I'll talk to Az and Ben. Make sure Jane stays here.

Mal found Az and Ben talking royal business. Mal shook a finger at them both. "Az, I have a favor. I know this is your grad party, but well it's after midnight and Jane is turning 16 today. Her mother never throws her a big party and well…I just want to have the DJ play her a song."  
"Absolutly Lilac. Hey how about we sing that song from school, I have been dying to get you on the mike tonight. Deal?" Mal looked at Ben who nodded. "Come on, the duet we won against AP."  
"Sure, why not."

Mal and AZ headed to the stage, and Mal took the mike. She spotted Jane in the audience. "Hello party animals, how are you all doing." They cheered. "I can't hear you." They cheered louder. "Ok, so Our guest of honor here has been bugging me all night to sing with him, and I finally conceded. Only because a little birdy told me that since it is after midnight, it is now a special friend of mines sweet 16. So Az and I dedicate this to you Jane. Happy sweet 16!" Mal could see Jane blush. Mal and Az sang their song to a huge round of applause, that followed with a round of happy birthday to Jane. Mal even called Carlos to let him in on the singing. Come to find out, he had been called to the office too and had no idea it was Janes birthday.

The party went on until 3 am, when Jasmine finally sent everyone to bed. She made everyone stay and crash in multiple rooms of the palace. Mal finally got to bunk with Ben and they had a wonderful night. Mal made sure to tell Ben she would be back after she went to see Fairy Godmother.

Mal met up with Jane in a quiet corner of the palace, and she said the tracking spell. "Why do you have a tracking spell Mal?"  
"I was tracking Freddie, in case she met up with you know who."  
"Right. Ok, lets go."  
"See you there, I know you can do it Jane." Jane popped out first, then Mal. Mal arrived at the office, to find Jane there. She hugged the younger fairy. Carlos was sitting in a chair.

"Nice going Jane." He said, and she blushed. Fairy Godmother came out of the back room of her office with the same small gift bag that Mal was given on her 16th birthday.

"Jane, the Fairy council decided that Mal was ready at 16 for her wand. And again decided today you are ready. Happy birthday dear one." She said and handed Jane the bag. Jane pulled the plain wand from the bag, she looked at it, then to Mal. Mal winked, letting her know there was more. Mal, Fairy Godmother and Carlos watched it transform. The wand glowed pink, then blue. A pink ribbon wrapped around the handle and up the staff. A bow formed at the top of the handle. The base of the handle, a butterfly. The wings of the butterfly a lovely shade of blue morphing into pink. "Lovely." Fairy Godmother said.

"Oh, Jane it's beautiful, and very much you!"  
"That is super neat Jane." Carlos said. "Hope you get great use out of it doing good. But Fairy Godmother, should Jane just inherit yours?"  
"No dear, it doesn't work like that. The role of Fairy Godmother isn't inherited. The fairy council will chose the next fairy godmother when I pass away."  
"A long time from now mother." Jane said.

"Yes dear of course." Fairy Godmother patted her daughters arm. "Well enough of this nonsense. Jane dear, I need you to Send Carlos back to Camp, then hand me the wand. I have yours and Mal's here for safe keeping over the summer. We will begin intense wand training once school starts again."  
Mal could see Jane was sad to hand it back over, but happy to at least once use it. She used it to send Carlos back to school, then, begged to send Mal back with it too. To which Mal agreed. Then she handed it over to her mother who then send Jane back to Agrabah.

"I hated to give it up so soon."  
"I know the feeling. I miss mine too. Funny how it becomes a part of you the minute you touch it. Yours is so lovely Jane."  
"Yours too. Oh well school will be here before we know it."  
"Yeap. Ok, well we had better head out to the bazar, everyone else is there at the shops shopping before heading home. I need to regin in Evie before she over shops."  
Jane laughed, but realized Mal was serious.


	14. a shocking new alli

When they returned Mal and Jane were heading to the bazar to catch up with the others, when Princess Aurora stopped them. "Mal, may I please have a word, alone." She asked politely Mal looked at Jane and nodded.

"I'll catch up with you Jane, thanks."  
"No problem Mal." Jane walked off to find someone to take her to the Bazar.

"Your Highness?" Mal asked, nervously.

"I'm not my mother Mal. I don't understand what her issue is really. But well, I have a question and since Audrey and my mother's side of the story is a little more than biased I was looking for your side. Can we go somewhere private to talk?" She asked as a palace employee walked by.

"My room is this way." Mal said leading Aurora towards her room. Inside, she offered her a seat on the sofa. "How can I help?" Mal asked still rather nervously.

"Philip and I weren't able to attend…no that's not true. My mother ordered us to stay home. I think she went there looking to start a fight with you. I…I want to hear your side of what happened."  
"I can do better. We can see it as it happened. Hold my hand." Mal said the spell and all of a sudden she was back on the field during the croquet match. They watched as Queen Leah spotted Mal and started in on her. Mal clung to Ben. Then Aurora heard Mal…'I am so so…" But Chad cut her off. Aurora turned to Mal as they watch the rest of the scene unfold. "You were going to apologies weren't you?"  
"Yes."  
"Why? It wasn't your fault."  
"I just felt like I had too." Mal said, as she brought them back to the present.

"It was not your place. If anything my mother owe you one. Thank you Mal. I understand now that you weren't at fault for the disaster."  
"I was wrong to spell Ben away from Audrey."  
"My daughter was never really in love with Ben. I assure you she went after him on my mothers orders. I made a huge mistake. I allowed my mother to raise Audrey because I felt like it was my fault she didn't get to raise me. I see now that, that isn't my fault, nor is what your mother said and did to my parents your fault."  
"Not it's not. We both have to move forward. I have a feeling Audrey and Queen Leah may be harder to convince, but for today you and I make a get start."  
"We do. Belle is right Mal, you are wise beyond your years, and if it comes to pass you will make an excellent queen someday." Aurora said kissing Mal's cheek, Mal thought she saw a tear in Aurora's eye. "I hope we can be friends Mal."  
"I thought we already were." Mal stated to a smiling Aurora. She nodded and left Mal alone. Mal sat down and just ponder about what had just happened. She is now friends with the mother/daughter of the two people who in Auradon, were out to get her. 'This might be trouble, or might be really nice.' Mal thought to herself. She made sure she was alone in the room, then popped into the Bazar.

Once Mal joined the others in the bazar, she did indeed find Evie with bags of cloth. She looked innocently at Mal as she arrived. "Well I did have orders to fill from some of my co-designers." She said sheepishly. Mal just laughed, and quickly waved a hand and whispered a spell to send the material away. Evie and her overburdened arms were grateful for the relief. After a few more stores, Mal and the girls met up with the boys in Mal and Az's favorite café. They joined, Ben, Az and Zou. Lonnie had returned home early that morning and wasn't with the girls. Harriet and Freddie were just enjoying the sights of somewhere other than Auradon City. Jane whispered to Mal, "I didn't tell them where you were, just that you had an errand for my mom."  
"Thanks Jane. It…was interesting that's for sure. She is way different from her mother and daughter."  
"The good fairies raised to love everyone and everything."  
"I forget about that we….she wanted to see family day for herself."  
"So she knows you tried to apologize?"  
"Yes. I think that made a huge impression. She was emotional about it.

"So what was so urgent that Fairy Godmother needed you and Jane, Lilac?' Aziz asked before Ben could.

"Private non-emergency fairy business Turban."  
"MAL!" A screech called across the restaurant. Mal turned to see a few of the girls from her choir class. She jumped up to talk to them for a while, leaving Ben wondering who they were and why they knew Mal.

"Az?" Ben asked pointing to the group of girls.

"Choir class. This place is our favorite hang out, well students from the Academy. They have an open mike night here sometimes. A lot of times we'd come here and try out numbers for class. Or the talent show."  
"Talent show?" everyone else asked, except Zou.

"Yeah, it happens every year in the spring. Didn't Mal tell you guys about,…no she didn't, I should have known that's why you guys weren't here to see her. Seriously, that girl. I have it somewhere on Jeweltube. Hang on." Az pulled out his phone and pulled up the Jeweltube AP and then Mal's performance. Mal did Genie in a Bottle (Yeah, had to use this somewhere…authors choice…lol) they watched as Mal sang the song, wearing the outfit Jordan put her in once when she visited her in her lamp. "Mal won first place, by the way."

"AZ! I swear you cause me so much trouble." Mal scolded the future Sultan for showing off her video. "Why would you…how did this come about?"  
"Open mike night." Zou provided. "How come you never told them about the talent Show Mallypop?"  
"Zou call me Mallypop one more time and you…" Mal stopped and took a deep breath. "I didn't need them all in the audience making me nervous. I did it for fun."  
"It's true, she gave the prize money to a local charity." Aziz interjected. "$250, to be exact."  
"Good for you Mal." Ben said, kissing her cheek. "And you deserved the win."  
"Thanks Bennyboo." Mal teased. No one in the crowd noticed the dark haired gentleman in the corner recording the whole conversation on his phone.

After the kids left the café, another man trailed after the kids, while the first woman made a phone call.

"Queen Leah's office." The person on the other end of the phone responded.

"It's me." The dark hair man said into the phone.

"One moment please." The older lady on the receiving end said. Then the man head the voice he both dreaded and respected. She was going to restore the balance to Auradon, by getting rid of the villians again.

"What do you have?"  
"So I just over heard her and the others kids talking about the fact that she lied to them. I guess she was in some talent show when she was here at school, and she never told them she was in it. she won the thing too. They praised her for winning." He neglected to tell Leah that she gave the prize money to charity.

"What did she win?"  
"Money."  
"Ok. That's it?"  
"Also she and the daughter of Fairy Godmother were off somewhere away from the others. They could have been up to magic."  
"Yes, well Ben is being rather lenient on the use of magic since he became king. If they are teaching her… ok, keep an eye on them."

"Yes Madame."


	15. spying

The gang headed back to the palace and those who weren't travelling around the country headed back to where they came from. Ben and Mal joined Aladdin and Jasmine for dinner. During dinner the older monarchs filled Ben with stories of Mal when she was in Agrabah, and filled Mal in on more stories of what Ben and Az got into as kids. Mal found the stories of usually serious and well behaved Ben funny. She wasn't as thrilled to have Ben hear the stories about what she was up to while she was 'exhiled' to Agrabah for a semester. As usual the security guards hired by Adam were there, but unscene.

"So Ben, you heard about the talent show. But I bet you didn't know about Mal's participation in Aziz's volunteer program?"  
"Volunteer program?" Ben asked looking at Mal.

"Sultana Jasmine, I am sure Ben doesn't need to hear about that." Mal tried to stop her from filling Ben in on the whole thing.

"Mal, you wouldn't allow the press to take your photograph during the project, but Ben needs to know what you did." Aladdin inturupted.

"Your Highness, I really don't feel Ben…"  
"Nonsence Ben, Mal was right in the thick of it. Az had to organize a special program as his Junior year project government project."  
"Oh I have that class senior year."  
"Right, anyway, Az organized a volunteer program at his school. He got teachers to grant extra credit to students depending on how many hours they donated to a huge list of projects. Mal worked at two different jobs. One was help feeding the homeless. The other was working with young children at a day care center."  
"Mal." Ben looked at her with love just growing in his eyes. He was so impressed, not only that she was helping others, but even more so that she wasn't bragging about it. There was no way Audrey would have ever done the work, but she sure as hell would have bragged about it.

"I did it for Az Ben, as a thank you for helping me fit in when I was an outsider not only to Agrabah, but Auradon overall."

"Lilac you were one of my best volunteers."  
"I admit it was fun, and the extra credit didn't help either." Mal said trying to down play the whole thing.

"Lilac, you didn't take the extra credit." AZ reminded her.

Meanwhile across the country, Queen Leah listens to a conversation, watching through something she shouldn't have….Beast's mirror. The one he gave Belle to see her father. Leah had a replacement made, the museum had no idea the real one was missing. She held it and the anger just kept boiling in her as she listened and watched Mal, Ben and Aziz, along with his parents talk about this volunteer program. 'Audrey is starting to look like such a looser compared to Mal. I have go to do some serious image control if I want her to look good in the countries eyes. If I want them to accept her as queen one day.' Queen Leah put the mirror down and started to find ways to make Audrey look good to the press. She also worked out how to turn what Mal did in Agrabah against her.

The next morning Mal woke up to a huge noise. Ben crossed the hall to knock on her door. "Mal, can I come in?"  
"Yes." She sat up in bed. Once he was in she could see the look of concern on his face.

"I think we have a leak here in the palace?"  
"What do you mean? Whats going on."  
"Remember how we talked about the volunteer program?"  
"At dinner last night so what?"  
"It got out that you did it."  
"So?"  
"So it reads like you only did it because you needed the grade boost. Right now they are trying to locate the manager of the homeless shelter and the owner of the day care you were at, to negate the stories. They are saying you were hard to work with, and didn't do anything. I don't understand how anyone heard our dinner talk."  
"Ben, who else was in the room besides us, Az and his parents. Staff didn't stay in the room, Jasmine doesn't believe in that. And …our guards?"  
"Dad hand picked them."  
"Then how…?"  
"I don't know. But I need you to get dressed and meet me down stairs. Dad suggested we hit the ground running, and counter the press with the truth."  
"I'll pick something less VK in my wardrobe."  
"No, be yourself. I hate to say it but …"  
"This is what I am to expect as we continue to date. I knew there wouldn't be many who would accept me as your girlfriend Ben. I can't imagine there are too many who would accept me as your bride."  
"That's years in the future Mal. But still, they need to get their head around the fact that I love you. I love you with or without the love spell."  
"I know that Ben. Ok, I'll get dressed and be down in a minute."

Mal put on the dress she wore for family day, and joined Ben, Az and his family in their sitting room, waiting for the director of the daycare and the homeless shelter. Mal walked into the room and the men stood. "Please relax, it's just me. I am so sorry I am causing this trouble."  
"Mal, dear, it isn't you. Unless you called the press on yourself in such a negative fashion. You will need to speak to them" Jasmine commented, and Mal nodded.

" I didn't want this to come out in public as it is. I can't believe it did. I didn't volunteer for the grade or the press. I did it to help Az's project as a thank you for allowing me into his home and hosting me during my time away from Auradon Prep. I know I will have to speak, but somehow that may still not come out looking well." She stopped as the butler came in.

"Madame Sultan Director Yeshi and Minister Fulkin are here." Mal smiled remembering the two.

"Escort them to the press room and we will be right behind them." The man left and Jasmine stood. "Shall we nip these awful rumors in the bud?" They walked from the sitting room intot he press room.

"Good morning, all rise as King Benjamin and Sultana Jasmine enter." The press stand, and the group enters. The press sit after those on the platform sit. Jasmine stands at the microphone.

"Good Morning members of the press. I called this conference to address horrible rumors in the press against my former house guest, who also happens to be the girlfriend of our own King. I assure you all, Mal didn't volunteer at the homeless shelter nor the daycare for anything other than to assist Aziz in his project. Mal?" Mal stood and walked over to the mike.

"I choose to help Prince Aziz with his volunteer project as a thank you. The Sultana, and the Princes were kind to me when I was 'expelled from Auradon Prep because of illegal use of magic. Once I arrived here they took me in as if I were a life long friend. I felt like family. I still do. When Prince Aziz told me about his project I had no problems stepping up to help, on one condition my name stayed out of the press. I also declined the extra credit. My grades will reflect that." Mal paused and waited for Jasmine to join her again.

"Thank you Mal. Minister Fulkin is in charge of our homeless shelters. He was whom our volunteers spoke to for the project.

"Thank you Sultana. I spoke to many volunteers. All but Mal asked me to sign their sheet for extra credit. Mal even arrived from time to time after the project was over. She also stopped in during spring break while others were away from the school. I still have some of our families asking for her." He looked out waiting for questions.

"Minister Fulkin, how did Mal get credit for showing up if you didn't sign her sheets?"  
"I had to turn a list of names in every week and how many hours they were there. They needed to have at least three hours a week in order to get the credit. I kept a copy of the final sheet. According to my numbers Mal amassed 30 hours total with me over the 8 weeks of the program. She was there at least 3-4 hours a week with me."  
"that isn't much help."  
"The volunteers could only come during their free periods at school."  
"Mal only had one free period a day." Jasmine pointed out.

"I see. But that still means she wasn't there everyday."  
"No because she was with me." Said Director Yeshi. "If Mal wasn't at the shelter she was at the day care. Her free period was during nap time. She was there three to four hours a week for me as well. She worked in every room we had, from babies to our public school prep room." Yeshi took out a few photos she had snapped of Mal without her looking. Mal rocking a crying baby, Mal rubbing the back of a toddler. Mal reading a story to a group of 4 year olds.

"So you folks are saying that Mal was present in your facilities?" One reporter asked.

"More than present, she was involved and a wonderful asset. In fact she was better to have around then some of the others who were there for the extra credit." Yeshi stated and Fulkin nodded in agreement.

"So whomever reported otherwise to you was way off." Fulkin added. "I would welcome Mal into my program anyday!" And Yeshi nodded in agreement.

"Any other questions?' Jasmine added moving forward. No one spoke up. "Very good, have a wonderful day ladies and gentleman of the press. "Minister, Director thank you for coming."

"Our pleasure, we came as soon as we read the awful lies in the press. Mal, darling, thank you again for all of your work." Yeshi said to her.

Fulkin looked to Ben and said, "Your majesty you have a wonderful future Queen there."  
"I think so to Director." Ben said kissing her cheek. "What did Mal do at the shelter?"  
"She cooked for us. She was able to make the food stretch like you wouldn't believe. She taught our cooks a few things."  
"I learned it from Mrs. Potts." Mal smiled at Ben.

"that's wonderful." Ben smiled again.

"Thank you again Mal." Minister said to her then walked away.

After the press conference was over a very angry Queen Leah sat fuming in her office. No matter what she did this girl kept coming out smelling like a rose. She had to do something to insite the inner dragon in her, if she had one, and cause distrust in the kingdom. But how.


	16. Heading to CHarmington

Later that afternoon Mal and Ben set out for the train station. Jasmine and Aladdin saw them off from the palace, but Aziz and Zou went to the train station with them. As they met up with Hayley who had, had the time off, they said their good-byes to Aziz and Zou.

"Bye for now Mally…Mal. Come back and visit real soon." Zou said hugging Mal. He then shook Ben's hand rather firmly. "Keep our Mally safe please."  
"Always." Ben said.

"Ok, I'll see you soon Ben, Mom is thinking about having me take Dad's seat on the council."  
"Excellent, we need more youth in there." Mal agreed, knowing that other than herself, Harriet and Ben everyone else was over 45.

"You'll be a welcomed addition, Az. Not saying your dad isn't a great asset, but Mal's right it's time for our generation to start stepping up."  
"That's what mom thinks too." He shook Bens hand and turned to Mal. "SO as usual drama follows you Lilac."  
"I swear I am not looking for it, Turban. Thanks for having my back as usual."  
"That's what friends are for Mal." Az said hugging her. He stepped back and they climbed onto the private train.

Az and Zou waved as the train pulled away. "Well that was an interesting visit." Az said turning to Zou.

"Knowing there are people out there that are still against the isle kids, it won't be the last for them during this trip." Zou points out. "My aunt and uncle say they hear things all over the country, in the whole seven kingdoms. Older people who remember the old days when Maleficent and the others ran free causing grief. They are worried that if Mal marries Ben she will convince him to remove the barrier."  
"There is no way Mal would ever do that."  
"We know that….but the elders…not so much. Uncle Shang says that of the elders, the Emperor, my aunt and uncle, your parents and Ben's parents are the only ones we are 100% sure of allowing Ben to marry Mal."  
"Allow?"  
"Az, Ben needs council approval to choose a bride."  
"Do you think he knows that?" Az asked.

"No idea, he's King I would hope so. I have a feeling this is why your Aunt and Uncle really allowed Ben to bring Mal on this trip, to win over the other Elders."  
"You might be right, Zou, I hope for their sake she does." Az looked longingly at the train as it moved into the distance.  
"You're still crushing on her aren't you?" Zou dared to ask.  
"No, I never…" Az said, but knew Zou wasn't having it. "Ok so maybe…but she loves Ben."  
"She does." Zou said.


	17. the baker

(Authors note. According to the Disney Wiki Anastasia's beau was just called the baker. I gave him a name.)

As the train moved away from Agrabah station heading towards their next stop. Mal wasn't exactly looking forward to the next stop. Next stop she had a meeting with Anthony's father. A meeting, the baker had made as soon as he had heard Mal was travelling with Ben. At the time the baker didn't even know his son was in the next group of children coming over. Mal knows now that he does. She just isn't sure why the Baker wants to meet with Mal. Funny all Anthony ever knew was that his father was the village baker. All Anthony was ever told by his mother and grandmother was he was a baker. His grandmother had forbidden them to say his name. Mal had found out his name was actually Alonzo Durand. Alonzo was still the village baker. He had never married Anastasia. In fact he had hidden her from King Adam's clean-up crew. Anastasia was one of the last people to go to the isle. She was pregnant with Anthony when she was caught. The story was…

Anastasia wasn't on the list at first. Cinderella had told Adam she had changed. So they left her alone. In fact Lady Tremaine was taken over to the isle as one of the first to be caught, as she didn't hide from the clean-up crew who was gathering the villians. She had felt she had done no wrong. At first Lady Tremaine took all the blame to save her daughters. But after a year alone on the isle, she found someone who would take a message to Adam, and she fingered her daughters as full on contributors to the crimes she was accused of. And nothing Cinderella could say could stop the council from adding Anastasia's name to the list. Cinderella, did what she could to help hide her sister, even tipping off the couple. Anastasia was actually in the village church about to marry the baker when the clean-up crew barged into the church and took her away. The baker tried to stop them, begging. Saying she had changed, that she was good now, but once you were on THE LIST, there was no way off. As she was carted away. She called after him telling him she loved him and would raise their child.

When Anthony was born, the baker was told it was a boy. But that was it. That was all the baker ever knew. He wasn't even told Anthony's name. Mal looked at the note requesting the meeting again.

 _Lady Mal,_

 _I hope my note finds you well. I have just read about your trip this summer with His Majesty. I am hoping that one of your stops will be in Charmington. I would graciously request a meeting with you at your earliest convenience to discuss my son's future._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Alonzo Durand village baker._

To which Mal responded,

 _Mr. Durand,_

 _I would love to meet with you to talk about Anthony. I am not sure if you are aware but Anthony is on the list of students coming over from the isle in the fall. I will be in Charmington the second week of July 9-15. As of right now I have appointments of July the 12_ _th_ _and July the 14_ _th_ _. If my schedule changes I will alert you._

 _Lady Mal_

 _Lady Mal,_

 _I wish to speak to you at your earliest convenience. I am at my bakery with my family every day, please stop in as soon as you are able. Thank you_

 _Alonzo Durand_

 _Mr. Durand,_

 _I will stop at your bakery to meet yourself and your family on the 10_ _th_ _at 10 in the morning._

 _Lady Mal_

 _Lady Mal,_

 _That will be wonderful, thank you for your time._

 _Alonzo Durand._

Mal looked over the correspondence again with Anthony's father. When she had first read it, she saw family. Showing it to Ben' he had the man's family researched. Alonzo Durand had married a widow with two young sons about three years after Anastasia was taken to the isle. The widow was married to a friend of his who had died in a farming accident. Alonzo had felt the need to take care of his friend's family, and since his one true love had been taken away, he married Anna Marie. Together they had one little girl. The three children were, Michael aged 15, Blake 12 and Marie is 8. And Anthony is now 16 almost 17.

Ben looked over at Mal looking over the notes and letters from Alonzo. Ben touched her hand. "He asked for the meeting." He reminded her.

"Yes, but why? He never said why he wanted to meet."  
"I see one of three things happening. One he just wanted to know about Anthony. Two he wants to meet him, or three…"  
"He wants nothing to do with him and wishes we keep Anthony away from his new family."  
"Yes…well."  
"And what if he goes from number one or two to number three if I say the wrong thing about Anthony. Anthony is not like his other sons. I mean come on. Michael is a straight A student and works in Alonzo's bakery. And Blake is also a straight A student who works delivering the bakers goods before and after school. Anthony went to school only because his grandmother forced him too. He was a trickster. He thinks he is the gift to all the teenage girls on the isle. A lot like the Gastons."  
"and…he went after you?"  
"Yes, well he knows better, thanks to Jay. I am not worried about him, I never would have put his name forward if I was."  
"You're worried, his father doesn't want to meet him aren't you?"  
"How'd ya guess?' She said with some sarcasm.

"I have a feeling he wants to know about him. Remember he contacted you before we announced Anthony was one of the next set to come over."  
"True. But I still worry about what he wants to know and how much to tell him."  
"You'll know. Wait and see what he wants, then you can feel out what to tell him. You have a great instinct Mal. You will be okay."  
"I hope so, I feel like I hold Anthony's future in my hands, and I don't really like him as a person. But he is still savable."  
"I for one am proud of you for choosing kids, you might not get along with."  
"I choose kids for one reason only, I trust them enough to not try the same crap we were stupid enough to believe our lives depended upon it. After we had a chance to think about it, it dawned on us that once we got over here, we never had to listen to them, they had no way to get to us to punish us. Heck, we never would have bothered to get the wand at all, if we hadn't had that little surprise from Fairy Godmother, and my mom knowing we had a chance to get it."  
"That means its my fault too. Cause it was partially my idea that you guys got to have that moment." Ben tried to take the blame. But Mal thought otherwise.

"If I had, had time to think I would have been able to come up with a better way to ward her off, let her know I hadn't found the wand yet, hadn't had a way to get it."  
"But in the end you didn't get it."  
"Overall yes, but she was in my head. When I threatened you, she was in my head."  
"By then Jane had let her off the isle not you. If she hadn't done that you would have no taken it."  
"I know that, I just wish everyone else believed that."  
"Give them time."  
"Ben I know there are others besides Leah that think I am till up to something."  
"Let them, we know better." Ben said proudly. Mal just shook her head.

"I wish it were that easy."  
"it can be if you let it."  
"I guess we just have to wait and see." Mal was glad he was so sure of her success, she just wished she could see it too.


	18. Time before a meeting

The ride to Charmington was only a few hours. When they arrived, they headed straight to their hotel, and had a late dinner in the hotel's restaurant. Hayley joined them for dinner. Here in Charmington, Mal and Hayley would be sharing a hotel room and Ben would have another. Over dinner they talked about the schedule for the visit. Tomorrow was a Sunday, so Mal and Ben were actually free to wander around town on their own. They would locate the bakers shop as well as pick up a few things for their friends. On Monday Ben was to meet with Cinderella and her council while Mal met with the baker. Tuesday Mal and Hayley were on their own while Ben met with Cinderella's council again. Wednesday Ben and Mal were free to do more sightseeing. Wednesday night there was a formal dinner with Cinderella's council. Thursday they would attend a theatrical production and Friday was Chad's 18th birthday party.

The next morning Mal and Ben made their way through the village. Stopping in a few stores. Mal picked up some silk for Evie, and a tourney patch from the Charmington Crusaders for Jay. Mal had taken up collecting Tourney patches for Jay. She didn't know what else to get him. She bought Carlos a techy gadget she found in a phone shop. Ben had stopped in the store, looking for a new phone cord, as he had left his in Agrabah.

Ben bought Mal some different pastries, as it was Sunday, there were quite a few cart vendors on the streets. He picked up a new book for his mother and a new cook book for Mrs. Potts. He was at a loss for his father.

"Mal, I think that's the bakery you need to go to tomorrow." He pointed to the store front. Durand's, the sign read. Mal looked at the address and confirmed with Ben he was right. "Right around the corner from the hotel, that should be easy."  
"Yes. Still nervous."  
"Anthony's time here, is up to him, not you. Just as it was for Harriet, Freddie and The Gastons. This time it's up to Anthony, Ginny, Diego, Cassie and Uma. (had originally called her Una, but changed it now that the movie Is saying Uma) And so far they are all coming except Ginny. So you never know."  
"I am not worried about any of them except Anthony and Uma."  
"What scares you about Uma? The magic?"  
"Exactly. And Ursula. Knowing that we are calling kids over each year, she's had time to prep Uma with a plan."  
"Well we might just be changing a few thing up on her. We have spoken to Harriet and Freddie, and they agreed to split up and take a new isle kid into their rooms. Harriet is taking Uma."  
"Oh, that actually makes me feel better. And what about Diego and Anthony?"  
"Believe it or not, a room next door to Jay and Carlos. They will be able to know what they are up too. Oh and one more thing. Now don't get mad, hear me out. We are having Fairy Godmother and the three good fairies come up with something to help hinder magic…"  
"BEN! What about Me, Jane, Jordan and Evie?" She interrupted.  
"See you didn't let me finish. Hinder magic in the new kids. We have determined, Freddie has nothing. As the same with Harriet. But we thought the same about Ursula as well. And Ginny if she comes. So the plan is to come up with something they will have to have on them at all times that will cancel out their magic, but only theirs. But it will have to be something that all the Isle kids will have to wear so they have no idea theirs is different."  
"Ben, I don't think Ginny will have magic. Mother Gothell said it was all about the control and the flower. But what if being close to them affects me and the others?"  
"That's where the issue is. We are hoping to solve it before the others come over. And We don't know who Ginny's father was Mal." He reminded.

"True enough. Did anyone on the isle name their parent?"  
"Jay's mother's name was on his, as deceased life giver. Other than Anthony, the rest say either unknown or none of your business or worse raped or I have no idea."  
"I know mine says unknown, what do the others say?"  
"Carlos, Evie and Ginny say unknown. Harriet's says both parents unknown. That worried us. Anthony we know, Oh and the Gastons, that one was funny. Theirs listed all three of the maids. Gaston never knew who was who, nor which one had which son."

"Claudette, Laurette or Paulette, and they didn't even care if he got it wrong. From what I have heard Paulette isn't one of their mothers."  
"So he used them?"  
"Yeap, on a daily basis."  
"Sad."  
"Yeah. So what exactly are they looking to use?"  
"Jewelry." (Yes I read a story about the Fire Starter and she had a magic inhibiting bracelet, my idea is based on that, thank you. I give credit where I can, when I remember where I read it.)

"It will have to be something they won't remove, and something they won't suspect as a magic inhibitor."  
"I know, that's why those of you that are already here, will get one of whatever it is too. We just can't put a finger on what will work, that they won't take it off."  
"What about the opposite?"  
"What do you mean."  
"What if you give myself, Jane, Jordan and Evie something to prevent the blocking of magic and have the campus a magic free zone like the isle."  
"Brilliant, I'll text Fairy Godmother to see if that is something that can work." Ben quickly sent the text. "How is your snack?"  
She picked up a Croissant that was filled with cream and strawberries and smiled. Ben smiled back. "MMMM"

"I knew that one would be your favorite." He laughed and she laughed with him.

"Ben…" She pointed to a man a few tables over, he was obviously watching them.

"Well he's closer than usual." Ben pointed out. "It's ok Mal, that's one of the guards Dad hired."  
"Are you sure, I didn't…" She stopped and just let Ben's words sink in. "ok guess it's nice to know they are close by."  
"They are always watching Mal, and they are recording as well. That way if someone says you or I did something that was inappropriate, we have our side."  
"I really hate that my life has to be so documented now Ben. It really is unnerving."  
"I know that and I am sorry for it. If it gets too much, you…you can go back home."  
"It's not that Ben really, I just….it's not what I am used to that's all."  
"I know, and really I wasn't brought up like this either. And I am not blaming you guys one the change. I blame…well you know."  
"But she wouldn't be like this is if we hadn't come here, if I hadn't taken you away from Audrey." Mal stood to walk away, but Ben wouldn't let go of her hand.  
"Mal. Sweetheart, please." He looked so sad, Mal sat back down. "I will never regret my choice to bring you and the others over. I was and will always be grateful for that cookie. It may have only had me under it's spell for about 36 hours, but it was long enough to break that hold Audrey had on me that I had been trying to get out of for weeks. I promise you, even my parents love that cookie."  
"Ben because of that cookie, people will always wonder if you are under my spell."

"So we prove otherwise when the time comes."  
"I guess….I just….it's a bit overwhelming that's all. I went from the isle to here practically overnight. Then to being your girlfriend a few weeks later. I guess it just happened so fast. This trip…..i really need it to be calm and slow things down, and so far that isn't happening, not really. First the whole press crap in Agrabah, now meeting Anthony's Dad, and the party at Chad's place."  
"Cinderella and Charming are coming around to our way of thinking Mal. Chad's party will be fine."  
"I hope so. I don't want to live through my past every time all the elders get together somewhere."  
"They won't. Mom and Dad already said if anything comes up at Chad's party they plan to change the subject. Mom felt you said all you needed to say and more at the Palace in Agrabah. And she regrets bringing too much up."  
"I just don't want to do it anymore that's all. I am so over it all." She said standing again. Ben could see that this time maybe it was wise to let her walk off to think. "I'll come back to the hotel soon. I have my phone. I just need to walk alone for a while." She walked away before Ben could object. "And I mean alone." She said passing one of the body guards. He turned to look at Ben, who nodded that he should follow, just stay way back.


	19. Trouble brewing

Mal walked about Charmington looking at the carts in the village, but not really seeing what was on them. She took out her phone and tried to call Evie. After three rings she answered. "Evie here."  
"E. I am so glad you answered."  
"M? Whats wrong, you sound awful."  
"this trip had turned into a nightmare. I just want to go home."  
"But what about Ben?"  
"He still has to finish the trip, but I want to…between the mess at Az's party, and having to confess my life to the elders. Now we are being recorded 24/7 to protect ourselves. I have to talk to Anthony's father tomorrow. And Chad's birthday later this week…I just …"  
"You are overwhelmed. You need to relax. I get that. This has been a lot for all of us, but you especially. Maybe skip the next stop. Go somewhere with Hayley and have a week to relax. What's next?"

Mal put Evie on speaker phone and pulled up the schedule in her notes. "Queen Rapunzel's birthday celebration."  
"Oh the lantern festival, can't miss that. I heard it's breath taking."  
"I want to go to that."  
"Next?"  
"Dunbrock. I have been looking forward to my archery lessons from Queen Merida. That is actually a lightly scheduled week."  
"Ok. Then what?"  
"Tiana. I need to go there too, I promised Freddie I would talk to her."  
"Ok, next?"  
"Ariel. Ben would be upset if I missed that, he has been teaching me to swim because of that part of the trip. And the last week is to see you and Snow. So there is really no way out."  
"And all those dresses….well you will have a use for them I am sure. But Mal, Ben did say if you ever get to overwhelmed, he would allow you to step back. Maybe you need to talk to him. Maybe he can find a way for you to have some time to destress."  
"I guess. How are things with you?"  
"it's a lot of work, but…well …I love it. I….I think I found what I want to do Mal. I want to open my own design house someday. And well Madame is behind me. She has been looking for a way into the youth of today market. Mal….she might be producing a few of my designs for her fall line."  
"E! That's incredible. From what Belle was telling me it would be years before she would even look at your designs in a way that would be considered for production."  
"I know. She happened by my desk one afternoon last week. We were given a few swatches of fabric and told to choose a design for our ideal client. I did that, but well I also had a swatch of one of the dresses I made you and did a second design cause I was finished with the one she gave me. She….she loved them both. Mal….she took me into her office, I thought I was in trouble…but well she asked me if I would be willing to take a few other fabrics and design a few other younger designs. She said she was looking to break into the youth market in other than princess ball gowns. If she likes them they will be called Lady E designs produced by Madame B. Mal….my own line as a novice!"  
"Evie I am so proud of you! I would wear them all."  
"I will send you pictures of the sketches. Understand they have a VK flair, but are made to be worn by everyone."  
"I wouldn't have it any other way. Can I get you anything in Charmington?"  
"Not that I can think of. I got the silk from China, thank you. It's beautiful, a perfect shade of blue. You know me so well. I will take anything you think I can use. And not just blue. Anything for any of us. That includes Harriet and Freddie."  
"I am on it. Thanks for the talk Evie. Sometimes I just need a friend. Boy the kids on the isle are missing out by not making friends. It was by far the best thing I got out of coming here, well and Ben." She giggled and Evie laughed too.

"I agree. Friendship is a wonderful thing ranks up there with love."  
"Speaking of which heard from Doug?"  
"Everyday. Mal?"  
"Yes E?"  
"How did you know you loved Ben? I mean how did you know what you were feeling was love?"  
"Did I ever tell you about my first date with Ben. I mean the whole thing?"  
"Not sure?"  
"Well after Ben swam off I sat there reflecting on what had gone on. I had no idea at the time, but well as Ben swam in the enchanted lake the spell wore off. After I thought he needed rescuing, he rescued me instead. Anyway, I didn't know it then but that urge I had to save him was the beginning of love. After we dried off, he asked me, as he played with my wet hair. 'Mal I told you that I love you, what about you, do you love me. We looked at each other for a few moments, then I looked away and really thought about, I wasn't acting when I answered him. I told him I didn't know what love feels like. He offered to teach me, after he made me look at him. I thought it was the spell making him say it at the time, but those were his words his heart. When he told me, later, in the carriage ride to the coronation that he knew about the spell, and well he didn't throw me away. He didn't get mad about it… What does your heart say about Doug E?" Mal stopped, thinking about something she needed to talk to Ben about. She quickly borrowed a pen and paper from a vendor and wrote herself a note… _ask Ben why he didn't send her back when he knew she had spelled him._  
"My heart says my mother was wrong, beauty isn't everything. My heart tells me that I really love him."  
"Then tell him E."  
"I will. Do you think….he loves me for me, not cause of my looks."  
"Evie, I have a feeling that, yes, your looks caught his attention, but who you are is what kept his attention. And that's the important thing."  
"Thanks Mal. How is it you call me for a pick me up, and you end up helping me?"  
"Friendship Evie, it's a wonderful thing!"  
"It is. Hey call me after you meet with Anthony's father. I am dying to know how that comes out."  
"Me too. And I will. Talk soon."  
"Yes, and Mal…I love you."  
"I love you to E, you are truly my sister."  
"I feel the same. And no matter what Anthony's father says, it's between him and his father."  
"I know. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Night M."  
"Night E"

Mal walked back to the hotel, as she walked she texted Ben. _I need to talk to you about something, where can we met._

To which Ben worriedly replied. _Please tell me you aren't leaving. How can I fix it?_

 _No need to worry, E talked me down. But I need to talk to you._

 _Hotel lobby, there is a coffee shop open all night._

 _Ill be there in 15 mintues._


	20. Can we talk

Ben sat in the coffee shop nervously nursing a hot chocolate. Mal walked in and ordered a coffee. When she drank the first sip, she was shocked that it didn't taste like mud. And she didn't like the taste. She just put it on the table. Ben smiled. "Not a great taste is it?"  
"not like home. Not great at all. Don't get me wrong, coffee at home was way worse, but it was all there was."  
"Try this." He offered her his hot chocolate.

"much better." She just sipped it a little, before she had the guts to ask her question. "I need an honest answer from you. What went through your mind when the spell washed off?"  
"Mal?"  
"I want to know honestly why you didn't get mad about it." Ben thought back to that day.

As he entered the water, it didn't hit him at first. Then as he came up to the surface and broke the water, it flooded over him. Why was he there, and where was…Mal? It all came back to him, the cookie, the song, their date. And he was furious. He looked over at her, and could see her face…she was sitting there on the stone platform, just staring into space. She was truly beautiful. And then the last thing he said to her before inviting her to swim. "I can look into your eyes and see that you aren't evil." And he thought about those eyes, those beautiful green eyes. The green eyes were the same as the ones in his dream. They weren't evil, just lost. He remembered the times before the cookie that he looked into those same green eyes. When they first met, their gaze lingered longer. When she was at her locker and he offered to get her into art classes. And when she gave him that cookie. And he decided to help her find herself. He was just about to swim around a little longer, when he heard her voice..it grew louder and more panicked. He swam towards it worried she was in trouble. He heard the splash, and then….flailing. 'Crap that's why she didn't want in….she can't swim."

"Mal I did get mad, at first. But then I remembered the look on your face, in your eyes when I told you that I didn't see evil in them, and I meant it. Then you were calling to me, the distress in your voice, scared me and I swam back as fast as I could. Then you were in the water, almost drowning, because you needed me. And well, I knew I was right, you weren't evil. So when we got settled back on the platform, I had to ask you if you loved me, because I knew I did love you, even without the cookie. I knew I loved you before you gave me that cookie. Your answer was so honest, so vulnerable, I knew I had made the right choice asking you over here, and better still eating the cookie. The cookie that actually saved me." He laughed and she looked at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"so my almost drowning was what kept you from yelling at me?"

"No. not at all. I was only mad for an instant, then I thought better of it. I have never doubted you. Even after hearing you were after the wand. I always had fate that you would listen to your heart. It just took you a little longer to realize that you were safe here. That well your parents couldn't get you here."  
"Other than Jane's little mistake."  
"Yes, well…"  
"Which was my fault too. If I hadn't done the hair growth spell on her…"  
"Jane wouldn't have had the confidence to stand up and grab it. Mal, Jane has changed so much for the better, since she met you. Yes, she made a mistake, but it wasn't just what you said to her that made her think she needed to change her looks to win friends. It had built up for years. The way other kids at school have always treated her did way more to her belief system that your little spell did. Your spell actually gave her the confidence to be brave. You did a good thing for Jane."  
"I guess….but…"  
"I swear to you I was mad all of a minute if that. We can…go there and prove it if you'd like."  
"No, I trust you." Mal smiled, and kissed the tip of his nose.

Neither noticed their entire conversation was recorded, not only by their guard but by another. They finished sharing his hot chocolate and held hands as they headed back to their rooms. Ben kissed Mal good-night and left her at her room.


	21. Anthony's father

The next day Ben headed off to the Palace as Mal took off around the corner towards the bakery. She walked into the busy bakery to see a lovely heavy set brunette behind the counter. Along with a boy close to her age. The woman looked up, spotted Mal and motioned her to sit in the seats to the left of the bakery counter. "Michael go get your father please."

"Sure thing Mama."  
"Please sit." The woman said to Mal as she offered her a strawberry filled croissant. Mal smiled up at the lady. "I read somewhere that you loved strawberries." She smiled at Mal who smiled back at her.

The lady went back to work and a heavy set man came from out back. He was covered in flour. "Excuse my appearance Lady Mal. We had a late order from the palace that needed my attention."  
"If I am keeping you…"  
"I…I heard you know your way about the kitchen."  
"I do, can I help you?"  
"Your outfit?"  
"It will wash." Mal smiled. "And please just call me Mal. That Lady stuff makes me uncomfortable. Ben, King Ben did that to be a pest."  
"I don't think our King…right, sure. And please call me Alonzo. My wife Anna Marie, her son's Michael and Blake and this lovely sweet thing is our daughter Marie."  
"A pleasure." Mal said, starting to relax a little. She followed Alonzo into the kitchen where he handed her an apron. "Where can I start Alonzo?" Mal asked, hesitating to say the bakers name.

"I am making bread, can you knead the dough while we talk, I will pan the others I have already done." Mal nodded, remembering her time working for the good fairy when she was hiding from Freddie's father. She couldn't tell Alonzo this because, well no one really knew of Mal's time in the bakery, and that had to stay a secret. "I…I want to thank you for coming. I am sure we are both nervous about this."  
"I am. What…what can I do for you, what can I help you with?"  
"I want to know about him. I…want to know him, meet him."  
"Anthony does love his mother. It's Lady Tremaine that has had a bad influence on him. I won't sugar coat it because I feel you have a right to know. He has not been a great kid. But he would defend his mother."  
"Is he changeable. Like you and your friends?"  
"If I didn't think so I wouldn't have allowed Ben to choose him."  
"I'd like to meet him, when he comes. How is Anastacia?"

"well. Her mother still controls them, but she is kinder than Drusilla. Anthony doesn't know anything about you. Lady Tremaine refused to allow Anastacia to talk about you. All Anthony knows is that you were a baker."  
"I actually find that comforting, at least they didn't fill his head full of lies about me."  
"No. Most of the parents on the isle refuse to talk about the other parent. My friends, none of them know who their fathers were, or in Jay's case all he knew was his mother died having him. Jafar refused to speak of her, saying it was too hard. I have no idea who my father is. Same with my friend Evie and Carlos. So Anthony is one of the lucky ones, he will get to meet both his parents."  
"he is lucky indeed. I am glad his mother took care of him."  
"She did. She would starve herself before she let Anthony go hungry. He was one of the lucky ones for sure."  
"I am sorry for how you kids were raised."  
"It's not your fault. I don't blame anyone for that. I blame fear mentality and human nature."

Mal and Alonzo spent another hour talking while creating desserts for the palace and the customers. "You really know your way around a bakery Mal."  
"Ben's head chef Mrs. Potts loves teaching. I spend last summer in the palace, and well, Ben is busy, so I went down one day to grab a snack, and the next thing I knew I was in a cooking class. And I loved it." She quickly thought up, as it wasn't totally a lie.

"well she should be proud you are a great little chef. Thank you for talking to me today about my son. How can I go about meeting him?"  
"I will meet with Anthony when he arrives and see if he wants to meet you. They should be over August 25th. I'll know by the 27th. I'll text you."  
"Thank you Mal. I will understand if he doesn't want to meet with me."  
"I have a feeling if he actually gets the chance, he'll take it. It might be all Anthony needs. What should I tell him?"  
"Please tell him all you want. I love Anna Marie now and she knew that when we married years ago it was out of a duty to my friend. But we have grown to love one another. She also knows I will always have a spot in my heart for Anastacia."

"Anthony will be glad to know you still love his mother."  
"Do you have a picture of him?"  
"Let me call Fairy Godmother and see." She called and the fairy sent one picture of Anthony that came over when Ben sent over the invites. She showed it to him. Mal could see Alonzo's features in Anthony.

"He looks a little like me."  
"He does." Mal smiled. "Shall I text it to you?" He nodded, Mal could see tears in his eyes. She quickly sent it to him. He hugged her. He walked over to his wife to show her.

"Thank you. At least I have this if he doesn't want to meet me." He turned to Mal. "And what you have shared with me."  
"You do indeed." His wife told him. Mal waved to the family and left the bakery. She walked back around the corner to the hotel. Now she had the rest of the afternoon to do whatever. She tried texting Hayley, but she wasn't answering. So she went to her room, took a shower to wash off all the flour and then went out to shop. She was walking on a side street when she called Evie.


	22. Filling Evie in

"M! I thought you would have called hours ago. How did your meeting with Anthony's dad go?"  
"He wants to meet him. He is looking forward to it. I only hope Lady Tremaine hasn't poisoned Anthony's mind too much against him. He is kind and sweet. I spent the morning helping in the bakery while we talked."

"Must have been fun, like that summer."  
"Yes, well I couldn't tell him about working for Ms Fauna last summer when I was…" She paused and looked around to make sure no one was around. "hiding from Dr. Facillier. Anyway. I spent the morning with him, baking and talking. He is a nice guy with a great family who can't wait to meet Anthony."  
"I hope Anthony wants to meet him too….for the right reasons."  
"I plan to feel out Anthony's opinion on it before I bring it up to him. There is no way I would ever arrange a meeting between the two if I thought Anthony would go there just to inflict emotional pain on Alonzo and his family."  
"I know you wouldn't."

Mal continued to walk and talk to Evie over the phone. Too bad she didn't see the man following her, recording her entire conversation.

After finishing a little shopping Mal returned to the hotel. Ben still wasn't back so she took a nap. Meanwhile the man who had been following her made a phone call. "It's me put me through to her."

"You better have something I can use." Queen Leah demanded.

"I have her talking to the Evil Queens brat, she met with the baker who fathered Tremaine's grandson. The one coming over in the next group of isle rats. I'll send you Mal's side of it. And do you know anything about her hiding from Dr Facilier last summer? She mentioned working for Ms Fauna last summer when she was hiding from Dr. Facillier."  
"If another of those isle villians escaped and we never knew, Ben will hear about this for sure. I will have it looked into."

"That must be why they choose that Freddie brat to come over that explains that choice. Must have been looking to use her to get to her father to team up."  
"Anything else?"  
"She spend several hours with the baker. Then walked around town. Ben left her alone for the day."  
"Ok. Thank you." She hung up and called out to her secretary. "He is sending a recording, bring it here as soon as it's done."

5 minutes later the assistant handed her the recording. As she listened, she wondered…"Get me someone who can do a little audio work."


	23. update soon

I am going to update soon, life is getting in the way sorry...soon I promise.


	24. Leah strikes again

The next morning Mal woke to a voice mail to a call from Alonzo. "Lady Mal I hope these reports aren't true and that the nice person I spend the day with wasn't using myself and my family." Mal jumped out of bed. She pulled up the news. It was her talking to Evie but the context of the conversation was all out of wack, and only her side. "He is a nice guy and he should fall easily into the plan. I am sure by now Lady Tremaine's poisoned Anthony's mind against him. Anthony will go there and inflict emotional pain against his family. This will be fun." The reporter went on to mention Freddie's father. "And we have it on good authority another evil villian escaped from the isle and could be right now in Auradon. Dr. Facillier."

"DAMN IT!" Mal yelled waking Hayley.

"You ok Mal dear?"  
"No. Someone taped my conversation with Evie yesterday and rearranged my words to make it look like I am setting Anthony up to hurt his father. I need to talk to Alonzo and Ben."  
"Ben's gone already it's 10 am."  
"Ok. I had better get dressed and go see Alonzo in person."  
"I'll go with you. I want him to see the palace stands behind you."  
"Thank you Hayley." They quickly got dressed and headed to the bakery. Alonzo was willing to see them.

"I swear to you that is not what I said. Someone recorded my conversation and rearranged the words. I told Evie I hoped Lady Tremaine hadn't poisoned his mind against you and that he was willing to see you. That you and your family were so nice that I hoped Anthony doesn't want to inflict emotional pain. I also told Evie I wasn't going to talk to Anthony about you until I was sure he was going to be nice to you and your family." Mal was in tears by this point. "Oh I hate this. Whoever is following me has got to be stopped. I can't keep doing this. I am trying so hard to be good, and they are just making me look worse and worse."

Alonzo hugged Mal. "Lady Mal, Mal. The young lady who spent the morning with me was not who I heard on that recording. I fielded calls all morning to which I stated that there was no way they were the same person and I trust you. But of course that isn't in the press. That's why I called you. Please, understand I know what my heart is telling me and I respect the young brave lady who I spoke to yesterday. And really I am nothing in the grand scheme of things why hurt me, that wouldn't cause world domination." He joked. "Honestly, I called yesterday's meeting, you didn't seek me out. So why wouldn't you call a meeting first if that were the case. I am certain this wasn't a set up. But I needed to hear it from you."  
"I assure you that if I think Anthony is up to no good I will stop him. But I can't promise it 100%. Anthony can talk a good talk."  
"Learned that from his grandmother I am sure. How else did she convince Cinderella's father that she was a kind loving mother for Cinderella. And she was to a point. Then he died and Cinderella, well you know the story."  
"I do, thank you. That's why Anthony worries me."  
"I know who raised him, and I know who befriended his mother. She was a kind loving person in the end. She was safe from the isle, until her mother lied and turned her in."  
"It's a shame really." Hayley added.

"Ben is looking to possibly redeem a few sidekicks and lessor villians She may…may be released."  
"It will be nice for her, but I am happy now. She will need to know that."  
"I will make sure of it. We kids can talk to our families on the isle once and a while. Anthony can tell her."  
"Thank you again Mal. I knew the press had it wrong."  
"I don't blame you for having doubt. It's hard to trust us isle kids, and that's ok with us, we understand. We might not like it, but we get it."  
He hugged Mal. They turned to see a reporter take the picture. Hayley winked at Mal. She had set it up. "Statement for the press, M'Lady, Baker Durand?"  
"I trust Mal. She said she has my best interests at heart and I believe her. I also believe that press release of a so called overheard conversation was not only taken out of context, it was spliced together to make her look bad."  
"M'lady?"  
"I didn't say those things, at least not in that order. Yes, it's my voice, but the words were out of order. Someone changed the words around to make it look bad. I have every intention of making sure Anthony Tremaine or any other child from the isle is here to learn and choose good or they will be returned. Just as the Gaston twins were when they couldn't behave."  
"So they weren't sent back because it made King Adam and Queen Belle uncomfortable?"  
"They met them once. No the twins weren't a good fit. I can't get into details but they broke many, many campus rules and above all flunked out for the term. That was the final straw. They weren't here for the education, so they were sent back."  
"Thank you. Any comment on the so called escape of Dr. Facillier."  
"There is nothing to say." Ben said coming in. "That matter is a closed case of national security Dr. Facillier has been located on the isle of the lost as he should be."

"located?"  
"We do an annual census and we located him as always in his thrift shop on the isle."  
"Very good. Thank you all." She left and Ben looked at Mal and Alonzo.

"Monsieur Durand, a pleasure. Thank you for believing Mal wouldn't set you up."  
"She was kind and helpful yesterday, I will admit the thought crossed my mind for a moment or two, that I had been tricked, but my gut instinct said otherwise."  
"I don't blame you for thinking that way. I assure you when I first arrived I was a master manipulator. I could talk anyone into just about anything. But now I use my words for truth."  
"I look forward to meeting my son no matter what he plans to do with me. He is still my son and I would love to at least see him once."  
"I understand that. We will do what we can." Ben said shaking his hand. "We had better get you back to your job. Mal, Hayley."  
"Goodbye Alonzo, I will let you know as soon as I know what Anthony is thinking."  
"I know you will. Thank you again Mal." He hugged the young fairy and the threesome left. Ben waited until they were in the hotel before he spoke to Mal.

"This could have been a huge problem, what were you thinking?" Ben yelled, finaly able to loose his composure.  
"I was alone on a street talking on my cell to Evie. I looked around. I swear no one was there, I didn't even see my guard." Mal stammered, Ben had never been mad at her before.  
"ok, next time, silence spell please!" Ben said, still angry. He turned away from Mal.  
"I know and I am sorry. This whole thing is just getting too much for me Ben…I think I might just go home."  
"You can't Mal, please. Somehow, someway Queen Leah is leaking this stuff, we just have to figure out how and who. I have to get back to my meeting."  
"Ok. I have an idea. I am heading back home to talk to Fairy Godmother, I'll be back for dinner."  
"See you for 6." He left and she popped out.


	25. coming soon i hope

So real life has been crazy lately. I am hoping to post soon. Please stand by.


	26. Not an update sorry

Hi folks,

I have more written, but I just don't like where it's going. I need to work it out. Sorry for the wait.


	27. Chapter 27

I am so sorry, I lost all my email passwords and was locked out of this sight. Will update soon!


	28. Chapter 28

Mal arrived at Fairy Godmothers house and knocked on the door. "Mal dear, come in. What brings you…oh the press." She could see the look on Mal's face.

"I need a way for the press, or whoever it is that's following me, to not be able to record me. I can't keep saying this spell I found in my mother's book to block out others, and only have certain people hear me. This whole thing is getting too much. I…I let out too much. Hell I am surprised Ms. Fauna hasn't yelled at me, or worse Freddie or Adam and Belle about the whole Dr. Facillier slip."  
"Actually Fauna said she spoke to Leah this morning, and well the leaked so called conversation never mentioned Fauna. So we are curious how…now we know and have proof who the leak is, we just need to catch her. But how."  
"Will she be at Chad's birthday?"  
"I am not sure, most of the royalty should be. 18 is a huge deal in Auradon. Why?"  
"I am trying to think of some way we can catch her either listening to me or her spy hearing me, to spread a rumor." As she said rumor she made quote marks in the air.  
"What will we do with the information? What do you have in mind."  
" Actually it was Ben. He said if she is evil enough, the isle. I…I have no idea what will happen, but I just need her to stop. And I have no idea yet what I plan to use as gossip to get her attention, but I have time to work on it."  
"Please run it by myself and his parents first before you do it, don't let them be caught off guard."  
"I will most likely need all of your help. I just have to figure out what it is."  
It was then Fairy Godmother noticed Mal was wearing The Rose on her left hand. As no one outside the royal family and Fairy Godmother knew the significance of the rose colored stone, no one would comprehend the change of its location from her right to left hand. "Mal." She said picking up her left hand.

"I…It was really about covering Ben's back side, when it came to that lovely little contract he almost signed. I don't think we are actually officially engaged."  
"But that's it. That can be the gossip you need to catch Leah. Oh dear, don't you see if she thinks your engaged, she will raise a huge fuss."  
"Of course. And it won't look bad on Ben, but she will think I have spelled or tricked him. I hate to ruin Chad's party though."  
"Let me think." Fairy Godmother paced her office for a few minutes, then picked up her phone. "May I speak to Queen Cinderella please, it's Fairy Godmother. I'll hold." She looked at Mal and smiled. "Cinderella dear, how are you? Wonderful as well. How are the plans for Chads party coming? Excellent, can I help? No well you let me know. Anyway I was wondering what the plans were for the event? I see. Ok….excellent. Thank you. I will be there with Jane. Thank you." She hung up a huge smile on her face. "I have a solution. Cinderella is a huge party planner, even more than Queen Belle. I had a feeling she would be having a party the night before for early guests such as yourself. My guess is even if Leah isn't there someone will be that will be willing to share a little gossip with her, especially if its to brag they knew it first. We just need to find a way for the information to accidently slip out that you and Ben are engaged."  
"MMM…Oh I see where this is going. She will blow a gasket thinking she is running out of time to get Audrey back at Ben's side. The question is how and who will blab?"  
"Jane."  
"Jane? I couldn't do that to her."  
"Oh not on purpose. What we'll do is have her a part of a conversation, that she can slip to Audrey. Audrey won't be allowed at the party, but she is allowed her phone back on weekends. We will have Jane call her to fill her in on the details of the pre-party. We will have her talk to Audrey as if everyone knows you and Ben are engaged. I am sure that will get back to Leah, who will be fit to be tied by the time she arrives for the party Friday night."  
"But that's a lot to ask Jane."  
"Well….Jane won't really know she's doing it, not really. She'll just say be in a group with you and say Evie. Have Evie ask you if you have any ideas for the design of your wedding dress. I mean, some day you will marry Ben, so you aren't lying, not really. Then when Jane walks away simply whisper, A call you must make to a friend who can't be here. Tell her the merry news a new queen is your peer. Then she'll call Audrey who will pump her for gossip, and she'll just state you and Ben are engaged and the ball will roll from there."  
"Ok, but I had better warn the others, including Evie. And I really feel spelling Jane against her will is rather cruel. I learned that lesson on Ben."  
"Don't worry about Jane. It's a good test for her magic to see if she realizes she's been spelled. Yes, tell Ben, Belle, Adam and Evie."  
"Jane won't be the type to blab it around the party, especially if she thinks it's common knowledge."  
"Exactly. And it isn't totally a lie?"  
"Not exactly. I mean he did ask me, but it really was because of the whole Queen Leah thing so I don't really think of it as a real engagement."  
"I see your point. Ok, so you have a few calls to make. And you should really talk to Ben about this." She held up Mal's hand. "You need to know where he stands."  
"I think I'll go see Adam and Belle in person." She ignored the ring conversation.  
"Good Idea. Hand me your phone please." Mal did as requested, and Fairy Godmother waved her wand over the phone. "As long as you have your phone on you, you are in a silence bubble. No one can record you or hear you unless you want them too. It's almost how the magic spell is going to work when the new kids come over. We haven't thought about what to use yet to allow, you, Jordan, Evie and Jane, oh and myself, access to our magic on school grounds, but we are working on it. This is a small trial so to speak. I am waiting for word from The Enchantress to see what she came up with."  
"Well, Ben doesn't let me go anywhere without it, I guess it has tracking on it so he can find me if there is an issue."  
"Good."  
"Ok, off to Beast Castle." Mal waved and popped out of Fairy Godmother's office, and ended up in her room at the palace. Not wanting to alert the staff, she texted Belle to grab Adam and meet her in her room.

"Mal to what do we owe this visit?' Adam asked, after his wife hugged the girl. He did the same.

"Fairy Godmother has confirmation Leah is the one receiving the information they are listening to me for, we just don't know how she is getting the information. I have been given a spell that will keep me from being over heard. So she won't get the information that way. We know she could only hear my side of the conversation so it's not a phone tap. But well….we decided to give her something to cause her to slip up so we know it's her." Mal held up her left hand with the rose on it.

"Your engagement?"  
"Yes. I know Ben only asked now because of the contract he almost signed, and I accepted it knowing that. We all know that we aren't getting married after graduation from Auradon Prep. But maybe if we sort of let her think we are."  
"You sound like you have a plan." Belle asked.

"Fairy Godmother does, yes. Because of the visit we will be attending the pre-party Cinderella is throwing as planned. Evie will be there, along with Fairy Godmother and Jane. The plan is for Jane to walk up on Evie and I talking about my wedding dress. We won't be lying really, just omitting a wedding date."  
"What if Jane asks that?"  
"We tell her it isn't public knowledge yet. Knowing Jane she won't really ask anything, just listen. Then after a few minutes I put a small spell in Janes head to go call Audrey. She'll tell Audrey who will call Grammie. Grammie will be arriving for Chad's party the next day. My guess she will hunt us out long before the party and cause a scene then."  
"So then it won't ruin Chad's party?' Adam asked.

"I hope not. I was hesitant to follow through the plan, but the timing should work out. If she starts something early enough in the day, we will be fine, but if she holds onto it until later I will have no choice but to spell her to forget what she learned. I will not allow her to ruin Chad's party. This has nothing to do with Chad or his family, I won't allow her to ruin it."  
"That's very grown up of you Mal."  
"Not really grown up, it's more of a lesson learned years ago about ruined parties over the years." She though back to Evie's 6th birthday. "Long story for another time."


	29. Caught

Mal and Hayley spent the next few days just wandering around and shopping. Chad's pre party was set for Thursday night. Mal was ready to see Evie, Jane and Fairy Godmother. She still wasn't sure if Carlos was able to leave. She and Ben headed into Cinderella's castle, and were greeted by Chad and his family. There they found that Grammie Leah had already arrived. Mal and Ben exchanged looks.

"Well this will be interesting." He whispered in her ear.

"Ya think?" She joked. But before they could greet Leah; Jane, Fairy Godmother and Carlos showed up. Mal hugged her friends and shook Fairy Godmothers hand, trying to act as if she wasn't her mentor, and only her teacher at school. Before she could go on, Snow White and Evie showed up. The two girls hugged tightly.

"Oh, M have I missed you. The dress held up well in travel." She said turning Mal around. Mal smiled and winked at her.

"You look lovely as well E. How was your trip? How is Madame?"  
"Fine and awesome!"

"Ok, so now that most of you are here, we can head out into the garden for the pre-party. Ben your parents are already outside."

The rest of the party was in full swing on the lawn. It was an hour before Mal saw that Queen Leah was far enough away from her and her friends. She moved into a group of just her and Evie. But close enough to Jane so she would feel the need to join so she wasn't alone. When they were sure Jane was walking close enough to join, they called her over. "Oh, Jane come join us. We just needed a little girl time. How is camp?"  
"Pretty good, thing is I never really get to see Carlos, so I was hoping to today, but he is kind of occupied by the tourney team." She said looking over at the guys.

"Yes, yes he is. I am sure they won't really talk for long." Mal said looking towards the boys. Carlos and Ben kept looking towards the girls. Mal knew they were stalling to allow the plan to follow through. Evie followed the look and figured out she needed to start.

"Ok so where were we? Right, colors. I assume you want the traditional white."  
"I guess, but you know I'd rather not."  
"We can add hints of purple."  
"Please. I can't handle pure white, it is so not me."  
"Let me see it again, so I can snap a picture to match the color." Evie asked grabbing Mal's hand. She snapped a picture of the ring. Mal snuck a peak at Jane who was taking it in, but not really reacting. Good it was working she thought to herself.

"I'd rather a darker purple if we can." Mal said going along with the story, but also really kind of meaning it. She knew in her heart that indeed she and Ben would marry, and Evie would be making her dress. She also knew she wasn't a white wedding dress kind of girl. And that Ben would be ok with whatever she wore.

"I will see what Madame has." Evie added. "I have time." Evie said, not pinning down a date. She spotted Doug had arrived. Mal gave a slight nod to let Evie know she was pretty sure Jane had enough information. "Oh Douggie is here." She said walking off. Mal saw the opportunity to say the spell to Jane, who shook her head a bit, and snuck away. Mal followed her.

Jane made a call. "Janey?" Audrey said. "How did you know I snuck back my phone, since Fairy Godmother is away, am I in trouble?"  
"No. I won't tell."  
"So how is the party. Chad having a good time?"  
"Yes, he has been talking Tourney all afternoon with Carlos, Jay and Ben."  
"Oh, so you've had girl time, anything new?"  
"Not really, we talked about Mal's wedding dress design."  
"I am sorry, did you say Mal's wedding dress design?"  
"Yes, she wants a little color to break up the white."  
"WEDDING DRESS!"  
"That's what I said. Saw her ring it's a pretty light purpley pink stone."  
"So that promise ring she had before, is now an engagement ring. OOOHHHH Wait till Grammie hears this. Got to go Janey, call me again soon if you hear anything else interesting."  
"Oh, didn't mean to gossip, I thought everyone knew. It seemed like common knowledge."  
"It most definatly is not." And with that Audrey hung up.

Jane walked back towards the party, she looked up set. She found Mal. "Um Mal, I may have accidently cause trouble for you and Ben."  
"Jane, how could you ever do that?" Mal said, knowing what she was going to say.

"I mentioned our talk about your dress, your wedding dress."  
"Oh that's ok. I mean Ben and I are engaged, and are getting married someday."  
"When exactly is someday?" Jane asked.

"Not exactly sure of a date, but we are going to finish school first for sure."  
"And Evie, your dress?"

"Well who else would make my dress. Come on Jane, relax, I promise you didn't say anything that wasn't true."  
"I guess you are right."  
"I am, we are engaged, and someday will get married. Looks like the boys are done talking." Mal said leading Jane back to the boys. Evie and Doug had joined them.

Mal looked around as she walked across the lawn heading towards the boys and Evie. She spotted Grammie, and it was obvious she was on the phone with Audrey. Mal could see the look on her face change from blank to anger. She looked up and Mal looked away.

Mal moved into Ben's arms, and whispered to Ben. "Looks like our plan is going down."  
"Ready."  
"No choice, I just hope she blows enough that we can catch her."  
"Yes." They watched as Leah marched up to Adam and Belle. She was extremely upset. Ben and Mal just watched. They couldn't hear what was being said, but they also knew they couldn't move any closer, or their plan might fall apart. But not to worry, Adam had a recording device in his pocket.

"How can you allow him to marry HER?" Leah gasped at Adam.

"What are you talking about Leah?" Adam asked

"Do you not know your son has asked that, fairy, to be his bride."  
"Oh, that, yes we know." Belle said with a smile.

"How can you be happy, she is evil."  
"No I think not." Adam said, hitting the recorder in his pocket.

"Please, she met with the baker and now plans to have his son ruin the poor man's life."  
"Shouldn't believe everything you read in the press Leah, dear." Belle added.

"Please, the press is there to publish the truth."  
"Not always."  
"They eventually find a source that will give them the truth. The truth always comes out. I can assure you that the people of Auradon do not want a villain child as their queen."  
"That's not the impression we get." Jasmine added coming up to join the group. "I know everyone in Agrabah loved her."  
" Well your little carpet flying dessert can have her. She is not Queen material. She isn't even royal."  
"And neither was I, nor was Prince Aladdin, nor Princess Snow White, Nor Princess Cinderella. I don't remember royal born being a requirement." Belle pointed out.

"Well it should have been. But you people didn't listen to Stephan and I. We were the elders, you should have listened to us, and this villain invasion would never have happened. We were all happy the villains of our past were dead and gone. Why did you have to bring them back from the dead, and imprison them. They were better off dead. Things were going how they should have, Ben was set to marry Audrey, that's how it should have been. A Beauty should have been Queen. I should have been Queen." At this point the members of the council that were attending the pre-party, including Aurora and Philip, had gathered to hear Queen Leah. In fact the entire party had stopped and was listening to her rant. "You made many mistakes 20 years ago Adam, and now your son is making the biggest one of his life. He needs to be stopped before he ruins everything."  
"Everything, mother?" Aurora asked. She was shocked at her mother's behavior.

"Yes. Everything. That, thing, will not be queen, I will stake my life on it." She said glaring in Mal's direction. "I will continue to do everything in my power to see to it that she never becomes Queen. Maleficent can't win."  
"What does, Mal's mother have to do with it?" Philip asked, understanding more and more that Mal and Ben's troubles were caused by his own mother in law.

"She kept me from raising my daughter. She had no right."  
"And if I remember correctly, she did it because you and daddy alienated her. Honestly, mother it's been 30 years let it go."  
"I will not. Don't you know evil never wins. I will see to that."  
"And just how will you see to it?" Cinderella asked. Queen Leah was so angry she had no idea she was being set up, and that just about everyone at the party had no come to the same conclusion, Leah was the cause of Mal's issues over the past few weeks.

"The same way I have been getting the truth out there. The real truth. She is manipulating every situation she is in, I am just showing her true colors."  
"How?"  
"My informants have her under surveillance, and have the real dirt on that little liar." She said pointing at Mal. That's when she realized that everyone was looking at her, and she had gone too far.

"I believe we have heard quite enough." Charming said. "I believe a little intervening is in order." He waved over a pair of guards. "Show Queen Leah to a room in the basement please, and make sure you take her phone please." The guards took Leah away, as she did, she just kept saying she was doing it for Audrey and for the good of Auradon.

"Aurora, dear, we are so sorry." Belle said, holding the younger princess's hand in her own.

"I knew mother held a grudge, she is good at it. She hated Maleficent way before the christening. And then Mal arrived, and Audrey called saying Ben let her go, for Mal, mother went through the roof. But I had no idea she was capable of this." She turned and waved Mal and Ben over. "I am so sorry for everything again. This time, Ben I leave her punishment up to you."

"I will consider it thoroughly. But today isn't about this. Its about Chad. Lets just move on from here."


	30. End of the summer

27

Mal and Ben made their way through the rest of the countries as their schedule took them. It was a nice trip but everywhere they went the press hounded them for news on what was going to happen to Queen Leah. As the train they took around The United States of Auradon took them back to Auradon City, they talked about Leah. "Mal, I just don't know how to deal with this."  
"I have heard people clambering isle for her, but you can't Ben. She wouldn't survive a day there. There has to be something here."  
"I do know she will have to step down from her throne, and hand it over to Aurora."  
"How…can you take her title away totally?"  
"I can, and that's a good idea. After all, her royal status was a huge part of this, to take her title away will definatly hurt."

Mal patted his hand, and asked, "How is Audrey?"  
"Well after the mild break down she had over her grandmother's arrest. Aurora had her placed in a facility that will help her. She won't be back to AP for now, at least not until they think she's ready."  
"I will miss her." Mal said, snuggling into Ben's arms. She was happy to be on her way home, but she was also not looking forward to another school year. And worrying about the new kids coming.

 **The End.**

 **SO SORRY FOR THE LONG BREAK. MAJOR LIFE CHANGES AND WRITERS BLOCK. I am not entirely thrilled where this went. But it is finished. May or may not continue. Have no idea where to go next so I have no ideas. Feel free to suggest. Thanks!**

 **I am actually working on a new "D3" Idea now that we have seen D2! Will see where that goes if I want to post it. But also have a few short stories coming! Thanks again for waiting, and so sorry if this didn't go where you expected. If the mood hits me I will try and figure out where this could go.**


End file.
